Love Kidnap
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Vas a una reunión familiar y no falta la típica frase: "¿Que dice el novio?" Y en su familia no es la excepción. Harta de que cuestionen su vida amorosa, Kushina toma una decisión drástica. Sabía que secuestrar a alguien sería "un poco" problemático, pero secuestrar al futuro Hokage no fue exactamente lo que planeó. ¿Que harías si fueras ella? o ¿Que harías si fueras él?
1. Desesperada

**Desesperada**

_Bueno, este es un fic, dedicado a Luniithaa, quien me pidió una historia MinaKushi, y en cierta forma me alegra, porque además de que tengo un pretexto para escribir una historia de mi pareja favorita, también me hizo saber que mis anteriores historias no han sido un fracaso como yo creí… como yo siempre lo he dicho, así sea una sola persona la que me lee, por esa persona, continuaré escribiendo :D_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto**, por desgracia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Kishimoto-Sensei**._

**Desesperada**

-Si mamá, lo sé, pero es mi deber ttebane! – Contestaba a su madre.

- Aahh, osea que antes de ser una buena hermana, ¿prefieres ser Shinobi? – Comenzó a chantajearla esa mujer.

- ¡No hay punto de comparación ttebane! Konoha ha ayudado a Uzushiogakure innumerables veces, así que es nuestro deber retribuirles el favor ttebane! – Le explicaba la joven.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿No pueden mandar a alguien más? Sospecho que esto lo estás haciendo a propósito – Insinuó.

- Es cierto que no me gustan las reuniones familiares – Comenzó diciendo – _De hecho las aborrezco_ – Susurró para sí misma – Pero sabes que a pesar de eso, siempre estoy ahí – Continuó – Además, en ningún momento dije que no estaría aquí a tiempo – Le reclamó.

- ¿Estas segura? – Le preguntó.

- Claro mamá, escucha… no puedo informarte obre mi misión… - Comenzaba a decirle.

- ¡Por que no! – La interrumpió.

- Porque, además de que es confidencial, toda la información me la darán cuando esté en Konoha, pero, lo que te puedo asegurar es que estaré de regreso a tiempo para la boda de Kaori dattebane! – Juró levantando su mano.

- ¿Estas segura? La boda es en tres meses y… - Comenzaba a decir.

- ¡Exacto! TRES MESES, es bastante tiempo, así que ya no te preocupes madre – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ay Kushina… - La mujer de aspecto similar a la chica la abrazó. – Cuídate mucho y… espero que este tiempo te sirva para reflexionar – Le comentó.

- ¿Reflexionar? ¿Qué quieres decir ttebane? – Preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

- Me refiero a que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza – Le respondió

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó un poco molesta.

- Ay Kushina, es que no me explico… tu hermana apenas tiene 18 años y ya está a punto de cazarse, tú tienes 21 y ni siquiera te hemos conocido algún novio – Comentó la madre.

- Mi hermana tiene sus prioridades y yo las mías ttebane! – Le contestó la joven.

- Lo sé Kushina, no tienes que casarte ahora si no lo quieres, pero… creo que no te vendría mal un novio – Le sugirió.

- ¿Para qué? Así estoy bien ttebane! – Respondió en un puchero.

- Pero hija, no quiero que la gente del pueblo te señale como la solterona de la familia – Decía en tono preocupado.

- Aaaagggghhh mamá, si te hace feliz, te diré la verdad, ya tengo novio, ¿contenta? – Le dijo exasperada.

- Kushina no mientas… -

- No miento, es la verdad ttebane! – Decía una vez más haciendo un puchero.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no nos los has presentado? – La interrogó su madre.

- ¿Por qué será? – Dijo fingiendo duda – Oh si, ya recuerdo… porque tengo un padre y un hermano que se encargarían de hacerle la vida imposible – Le respondió sarcásticamente.

- Aun así, porque no me hablaste de él antes… ¿Cómo es? ¿Lo conozco? – Le preguntó insistentemente.

- Eeehhh… N-no, no lo conoces ttebane! – Dijo nerviosa.

- Esto es muy sospechoso, perdona que no te crea Kushina, pero… los pocos chicos que hay aquí de tu edad, tu misma te has encargado de ahuyentarlos con ese carácter violento que tienes – Le dijo su madre.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean unos insolentes dattebane! – Se defendió a si misma – Además yo nunca dije que fuera de… - Comenzó a decir pausadamente pues las ideas estaban tardando en llegar.

- ¡Aaahh! Ahora entiendo, él es de Konoha ¿verdad? – Dijo con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

- Aaa… aajaja Así es mamá – Respondió con una risa nerviosa al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la nuca agradeciendo que su madre inconscientemente le hubiera dado una idea.

- Ahora también entiendo por qué de repente ibas a tantas misiones a Konoha – Dedujo su madre, aunque la verdad era completamente distinta.

- Jeje, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta – Comentó aun un poco nerviosa.

- Lamento no haberte creído Shina-chan – Le dijo mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de ella como si tuviese 3 años – Bueno, no te retraso más, es hora de que te vayas a tu "misión" – Le dijo pintando las comillas en el aire.

- ¡Mamá! Si es una verdadera misión, no es lo que tú crees ttebane! – Le respondió en otro puchero.

- Bueno, bueno, cuídate mucho – Le dijo despidiéndose de ella.

- Nos vemos mamá – Kushina se despidió mientras brincaba a un árbol.

- Aaahh y Kushina… - Dijo su madre antes de que ella partiera.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? – respondió mientras se preparaba para avanzar y perderse de una vez en el bosque.

- Debes traer a tu novio para la boda – Le gritó mientras Kushina estaba a la mitad de un salto

- ¡QUEEEEEE! – Gritó asustada y casi resbala de la rama del árbol.

- ¡Solo así te puedo creer! – Le gritó lo suficientemente alto para que Kushina la escuchara a pesar de la distancia. Y esta vez, ella sí resbalo de la rama de otro árbol y por suerte estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que su madre no se diera cuenta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-_¡Diablos!_ – Pensó para sí misma - _¡Eso me pasa por abrir la boca! Pero… ¡Que podía hacer! Era lo único que me faltaba, que mi madre también me abordara con el famoso tema del novio… ¡Ya estoy harta! Aunque… tal vez debería decirle a verdad, la verdad de que o hay novio alguno, que solo fue una mentirilla que se me salió ante su insistencia, sí, creo que es lo mejor, antes de que se lo diga a alguien más y ya no pueda hacer nada_ – Continua su avance hacia Konoha –_ ¡Ja! Ya me lo imagino, si cada cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo y demás festividades es lo mismo, siempre la misma pregunta "¿Qué dice el novio?" Aaaaggghhhh, ya lo veo venir en esa dichosa boda…_ - De repente recordó algo importante - _¡La boda! Diablos, en unos días llegarán todos nuestros familiares ¡¿Por qué lo hacen?! Aún hay mucho tiempo y… Oh-oh mi madre no se callará la boca, estoy segura, en cuanto lleguen les dirá el asunto del novio y quien sabe que otras cosas se inventará – _Se imaginó con horror – **_Esta decidido, en estos meses, me he de conseguir un novio o me dejo de llamar Kushina Uzumaki dattebane!_ **– Dijo esta vez en voz alta y con la mirada decidida.

Continúo con su andar esta vez concentrándose en su misión, la cual había estado planeando desde hace meses. La verdad era que le había mentido a su madre, bueno en parte, porque efectivamente, no podía decir absolutamente nada, la misión era un secreto, lo que era mentira, era el hecho de que "no supiera nada" pues Kushina sabía perfectamente su misión, de hecho, todas las misiones que había está realizando por casi medio año culminaban con esta.

Todo comenzó aquel día en el que su padre había llegado con la noticia de que debía abandonar Uzushiogakure y dirigirse a Konoha, ella le había preguntado la razón, pero su padre solo se limitó a decirle que él la consideraba la Shinobi mas apta de la aldea para dicha misión, que en Konoha le darían la información y que una vez que supiera de que se trataba, estaba en su derecho de aceptarla o no.

Antes de saber de qué se trataba, ella se prometió a sí misma que cumpliría, pasara lo que pasara, ya que nunca iba a olvidar aquel incidente en el que la secuestraron cuando era apenas una niña, y que gracias a la ayuda de un Shinobi de Konoha, ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar en su hogar.

Pero… cual fue su sorpresa al llegar: le informaron que necesitaban a una persona para que fuera el siguiente Jinchuriki del Kyubi, y que ella era la candidata más ideal para desempeñar tal labor, además de ser una Shinobi bien entrenada, poseía el chakra de una Uzumaki y tenía cierta afinidad para los jutsu de sellado.

Por primera vez, Kushina se había detenido a pensar, si bien le aterraba la idea, después se convenció de que debía hacerlo, Konoha contaba con ella, su padre contaba en que ella era la ideal para serlo y ahora entendía que el confiaba de sobremanera en ella, de otra forma, no la habría enviado, así que después de unos minutos en los que sopesó la información, acepto.

Después de ese día, sus misiones consistían en una serie de entrenamientos en los cuales mejoraba sus técnicas de sellado, su manejo del chakra, e incluso, manejo de sus emociones. Todo esto era necesario para poder asegurar el éxito del sellado del Kyubi dentro de ella.

Y este día que volvía a Konoha, era el día definitivo. Ese día sellarían al demonio de nueve colas dentro de ella. Nadie de su aldea sabía de ello, solo su padre, o bueno, tal vez lo suponía, ya que nunca le informó a su padre la decisión que había tomado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sellado del Kyubi fue un éxito, no ocurrió ningún problema, sin embargo, por cuestiones de seguridad, el Hokage le ordenó permanecer algunos meses en la aldea para estar en observación y estar completamente seguros de que nada malo ocurriría, y de esa forma, no exponer a los habitantes de Uzushiogakure.

En cierta forma eso le alegraba a la Uzumaki, ya que eso le daba más tiempo fuera del relajo de la boda de su hermana, fuera de las ocurrencias de su madre, fuera de los molestos comentaros de sus familiares lejanos y también le daba tiempo de conseguir un novio para la dichosa boda.

El tiempo pasaba, y por más que lo intentó no encontró un buen candidato para ser presentado. O bueno, no eran buenos candidatos desde su punto de vista. Trató de ser lo más amable y femenina posible, trató de no darle importancia a los pequeños detalles como el hecho de que al chico no le gustara el Ramen, o de que fuera demasiado tímido, o muy serio. Pero falló, al final del día terminaba huyendo a escondidas, o de plano golpeando al prospecto.

Faltaban dos semanas para la boda de su hermana Kaori, y vemos a una Kushina cabizbaja saliendo de la torre Hokage, las noticias que le había dado el Sandaime podrían considerarse buenas, pero a su modo de ver, eran malas… ¡terribles!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Hace unos minutos en la oficina del Hokage :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Me mando a llamar Hokage-sama? – Preguntó de manera respetuosa al entrar.

- Pasa Kushina, te tengo algunas noticias pero comencemos con la más importante – Le dijo con una sonrisa el anciano.

- Dígame Hokage – Escucho atenta.

- Para empezar, déjame felicitarte por tu excelente trabajo en el sellado del Kyubi, y una vez más te doy las gracias por aceptar tan difícil tarea, Konoha estará en deuda contigo – Le comunicó educadamente.

- Gracia Hokage-sama, pero fue un honor para mí el poder ayudar a la aldea que más de una vez ha ayudado a mi gente, incluyéndome – Dijo sinceramente.

- Muchas gracias Kushina, y bueno, después de estos meses de observación, tanto los miembros del consejo como un servidor, estamos de acuerdo en que has superado la prueba, y nos has demostrado que puedes manejar perfectamente al Kyubi – Informó el Hokage – Por ello, me alegra comunicarte que ha concluido tu misión, puedes regresar a casa cuando lo desees – Le sonrió.

- ¡QUEEEEEEE! – Exclamó con cara de horror

- ¿Pasa algo Kushina? – Preguntó extrañado el hombre.

- N-no, no pasa nada ttebane! – Dijo con una sonrisa fingida mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca – Solo que me tomo por sorpresa – Se disculpó.

- Bueno… también quería pedirte el favor de que le comuniques a tu padre que pronto dejare el puesto de Hokage, por lo que será necesario que venga a reunirse con la persona que ocupará mi cargo, para mantener la alianza entre ambas aldeas – Le pidió el Sandaime.

- Claro Hokage-sama, sé que mi padre lo entenderá, pero… ¿es necesario que regrese a Uzu ahora mismo? – Preguntó.

- No exactamente, pero si te pediría que fuera esta misma semana, el cambio de mandato será muy pronto y necesito que tu padre esté al tanto… ¿Tienes algún problema que te impida regresar? – Preguntó preocupado.

- N-no, es solo que tengo pequeños asuntos que quiero resolver, claro… si no le molesta mi presencia aquí – Dijo algo apenada ante la insistencia del Hokage en que regresara.

- Para nada Kushina, desde hace mucho te consideramos un habitante más de Konoha, créeme que si no estuviera en esta situación, te diría que puedes permanecer el tiempo que desees, pero es necesario que tu padre se entere – Le sonrió despejando las dudas de Kushina.

- Entiendo Hokage-sama, no se preocupe, no me llevará mucho tiempo arreglar esos asuntos… ¿Puedo retirarme? – Preguntó cortésmente.

- Desde luego, nos vemos Kushina –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::: Tiempo actual :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

-… - Kushina suspiró – Ahora no tengo pretextos – Se dijo a sí misma.

- ¿Pretextos para qué? – Le preguntó una voz.

- Para regresar a… - Contestó automáticamente, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a aquella persona ahí - ¡P-papá! ¡Qué haces aquí ttebane! – Preguntó asustada.

- Necesito hablar con el Hokage y de paso tu madre me pidió que te recordara tu promesa – Le explicó.

- Lo sé, no le he olvidado, pero la misión se alargó más de lo que creí y… bueno, apenas hoy terminó – Confesó, pues supuso que no tenía caso mentirle si en unos momentos se reuniría con el Hokage y él se encargaría de informarle de todo.

- Perfecto, entonces, espérame y regresamos juntos – Le ofreció.

- P-pero, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar – Respondió nerviosa.

- ¿Tiene que ver con ese novio que tienes? – Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Como lo sabes! – Exclamó con terror.

- Tu madre me lo contó, y también me explicó por qué no nos habías hablado antes de él – Le dijo.

- Aaahh… ya veo – Dijo mirando al suelo.

- Kushina… No creí que diría esto algún día pero… quien quiera que sea la persona que elijas para formar una familia, será bienvenido. Confío en ti hija, y sé que habrás elegido bien – Le dijo haciendo que Kushina sintiera una mezcla de alegría, ternura, y tristeza, dadas las circunstancias.

- Gracias papá, te quiero ttebane! – Le dijo dándole un abrazo.

- Pero eso sí, tendré que ponerlo a prueba para ver si es capaz de lidiar con una Uzumaki y… bueno, también me divertiré un poco – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No tienes remedio papá – Dijo de manera resignada.

- Entonces… ¿Cuándo regresarán? Sabes que si no lo haces, tu madre vendría por ti y te llevaría a la fuerza –

- ¿Regresarán? – Preguntó con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

- Claro, tu madre dijo que llevarías a tu novio a la boda, y déjame decirte que toda la familia está ansiosa de conocer al afortunado – Le dijo en tono pícaro.

- ¡Papá! – Le gritó e un puchero.

- Era broma, no te enojes hija… cierto ahora que lo menciono, me gustaría conocerlo – Propuso de repente.

- ¡O-Oh! Eso… me temo que no será posible porque… - Estuvo entre la duda de si decirle o no la verdad, pero recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho hace unos momentos y supo que no había vuelta atrás, seguiría con el plan. – E-Esta fuera de Konoha en una misión ttebane! – Le mintió.

- Ya veo, por eso aún no regresas ¿verdad? – Dedujo el hombre – Estas esperando a que regrese –

- Así es dattebane! – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Y agradeció ser tan distraída desde pequeña, ya que sus tartamudeos y esos gestos eran comunes en ella cuando no prestaba atención.

- Bueno Kushina, nos vemos después, cuídate hija – Se despidió el hombre de ella dirigiéndose a la torre Hokage la cual Kushina había abandonado hace unos minutos.

Una vez que estuvo sola, se reprendió a sí misma, jaló de sus cabellos desesperada. Más de una vez había pensado en decir la verdad, pero siempre pasaba algo que la hacía aumentar aquella mentira. ¡Odiaba mentir! Y odiaba que todos le creyeran, y no podía odiar a su familia pero si odiaba esas reuniones con un único tema de conversación: "La vacía vida amorosa de Kushina"

Llegó a su lugar favorito: Ichiraku Ramen, en esos momentos de estrés, lo único que podía calmarla era una buena Proción de su platillo favorito. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y pidió su orden. En cuanto el viejo Ichiraku le dio la espalda, apoyó su cabeza contra la barra, en señal de derrota.

Necesitaba pensar en algo a la voz de ¡ya! No tenía no idea de que hacer… todo ese tiempo lo intentó ¡todo! Hizo todo lo posible y de buena forma… a menos que… tal vez la solución estaba hacerlo por las malas… y dada su situación actual no le importaba hacer algo malo para conseguir lo que quería: un novio.

Pensó que si ya había mentido con ese asunto, tal vez podía usar la misma táctica para conseguir al prospecto, o tal vez podía matar… pero… ¿De que serviría? Sacudió su cabeza y continuó pensando: tal vez podría pagarle a alguien para que se hiciera pasar por novio, pero… no tenía suficiente dinero… ¡tal vez podría robar un poco para pagar! Levantó la cara ante esa idea, y se consoló pensando que sería como un préstamo… Prometería pagar lo que tomara prestado. O quizá podría…

-Ohaio… el de siempre por favor – Dijo un cliente a su izquierda. El tipo se sentó y enseguida llegó la orden de Kushina. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor comenzó a comer su plato de Ramen, concentrada en su plan, y en otras opciones en caso de que este fallara.

Cuando ella termino su porción, observó que le entregaban la orden del hombre que estaba a su lado, y en ese momento todo estuvo claro para ella. Se quedó observándolo durante unos breves segundos antes de ser interrumpida por el dependiente.

-¿Desea otra ración? – Le preguntó Ichiraku con una sonrisa.

- N-No, creo que esta vez será todo ttebane! – Dijo distraídamente mientras colocaba el dinero sobre la barra – Nos vemos – Se despidió dejando a aquel hombre extrañado, pues desde el corto tiempo que es chica comenzó a visitar el local, generalmente no se marchaba sin haber probado al menos 4 platos de Ramen.

…

- ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó el único cliente que quedaba

- Nada – Respondió instantáneamente – Solo que, creí que esa chica se quedaría más tiempo – Le explicó.

-… - Aquel hombre, que al parecer también era cliente frecuente y que mantenía una buena relación con el dueño del local, lo miró extrañado.

- Generalmente pide varias raciones de Ramen antes de marcharse – Le explico.

- Uuummm… no le presté atención ¿De quién se trataba? – Preguntó algo curioso.

- No sé su nombre, al parecer viene de Uzushiogakure – Respondió.

- Uuummm – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de meterse los fideos a la boca.

…

Afuera de ese mismo puesto podemos observar a cierta pelirroja recargada en una pared esperando algo… o alguien. Después de analizarlo, decidió que no podía robarle el dinero a alguien de Konoha, o de cualquier lugar, simplemente esa no era su forma de ser, pero… después pensó que no estaría mal "hacerle un poco de promoción a Uzushiogakure" e "invitar" a alguien a conocer tan fabulosa aldea. Además, no sería por mucho tiempo, y… no era un lugar muy lejano de Konoha, así que no habría problema para que esa persona fuera.

Paso media hora y la persona que esperaba no llegaba, o mejor dicho, no salía. Comenzó a decepcionarse y pensar que tal vez era una señal de que era no era una buena idea, pero, antes de que se marchara alguien salió de aquel puesto de Ramen. Respiró profundamente para armarse de valor y avanzó.

…

Después de haberlo seguido durante todo el día por toda Konoha, y después de esperar a que se fuera a dormir, había logrado su objetivo: Secuestrar a un joven al que haría pasar por su novio…. O como ella prefería decir: tomar prestado a un chico y llevarlo a una aventura.

Era de noche, y decidió que era mejor dejar la aldea junto a su acompañante a esa hora, de esa manera sería más sencillo hacer pasar a "su novio" como un simple bulto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

De repente , el aire comenzó a rosar su cara y provocar que algunos cabellos se le vinieran a la cara, lo cual le molestaba y le impedía continuar con su sueño, por lo que decidió levantarse para cerrar la ventana… aunque era extraño, por que no recordaba haberla dejado abierta.

Abrió sus ojos, y todo estaba obscuro, lo cual le hizo suponer que era muy tarde, no le dio importancia y se dispuso a levantarse pero… ¡Que rayos! No podía moverse, de hecho, ahora que estaba más consiente, se sentía muy incómodo, como si… ¡Como si estuviera atado de pies a cabeza! Se movió bruscamente intentando liberarse, y al parecer la persona que lo llevaba atado iba saltando de rama en rama, pues ante su movimiento, sintió como caían al suelo.

-¡Ouch! – Se quejó una voz

- ¡Quién eres y que quieres de mí! – Exigió saber.

- Tranquilo, no te haré daño – Lo tranquilizó.

- Sabes… no es sencillo estar tranquilo cuando estas atado completamente y no puedes ver a tu atacante – Le dijo molesto.

- ¡No seas exagerado ttebane! Si ese es el problema, te quitaré la venda.

A continuación procedió a quitarle la venda de los ojos, y lo que vio, la dejo sin palabras por unos momentos. Al quitar dicha venda, se encontró con unos profundos mares que la veían fijamente. Debía admitir que desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto (en el puesto de Ichiraku) le había atraído, pero, ahora que lo tenía de cerca y podía observarlo con mayor atención, la cautivo.

Comenzando por esos ojos azules en los que era muy sencillo perderse, unas finas facciones enmarcadas por un alborotado y un poco largo cabello rubio que combinaba a la perfección con esos mares que tenía por ojos.

Por su parte, aquel hombre también se quedó estático por unos segundos. Se esperaba que su captor fuera… algo así como un ninja con cara de pocos amigos, y una mirada llena de frialdad y/o maldad. Pero con lo que se encontró fue con un par de ojos de un extraño tono azul, que por la obscuridad de la noche, parecían acercarse más a violeta, una cara de tez clara y facciones infantiles que inspiraban confianza e inocencia, acompañada por una cortina roja de largo cabello rojo.

Pero intentó concentrarse, pues si esa chica lo había secuestrado, pera nada podía ser inocente, así que cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse y al fin volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? – Le preguntó intentando ser rudo pero era un poco difícil con un gesto tan tierno como el de ella.

- Necesito tu ayuda – Le respondió.

- Hay manera de pedir favores – Le reclamó.

- Lo sé, pero… estaba desesperada ttebane!, no tenía tiempo para formalidades y tampoco podía arriesgarme a que me dijeras que no – Le contestó.

-… - El no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a esperar a que ella continuara hablando.

- Iré al grano – Dijo después de unos segundos que parecieron horas – Debo regresar a mi casa para la boda de mi hermana –

- Y yo que tengo que ver en eso – Interrumpió algo molesto. Generalmente no solía ser así de maleducado, pero, generalmente la gente con la que trataba, no lo tenía esclavizado.

- A eso voy ttebane! – Respondió molesta por la interrupción – El problema es que mi familiares creen que… - Un sonrojo comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas – creen que tengo un novio, asíquedebíaregresarconuno ttebane! – Explicó atropelladamente.

- Y me imagino que yo soy ese novio – Dedujo y después suspiro – ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! – Exclamó algo molesto por aquella situación.

- ¿Me ayudarás? – Le pregunto con una mirada suplicante, la cual extrañamente lo desarmó y por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que sí.

- No – Contestó secamente.

- ¡¿Por qué no ttebane?! - Reclamó molesta.

- En primera porque esta no es la forma de pedir un favor, o de solucionar un problema – Le dijo como si se tratara de un padre reprendiendo a su hija – Segundo, debo regresar a Konoha, tengo cosas importantes que hacer – Le explicó sin entrar en detalles.

- Sé que no es la forma de pedir las cosas, pero ya te explique que no podía arriesgarme a que me dijeras que no, justo como lo estás haciendo ahora ttebane – Le respondió – Y créeme, intenté solucionar este lio por las buenas, pero fue imposible ¡No sabes lo que mi familia me hace pasar! – Dijo a modo de chantaje – Y… ¿No puedes dejar esas cosas para después? No será mucho tiempo, considéralo como unas vacaciones ttebane! – Intento convencerlo.

- Imposible – Contestó inmediatamente – Suponiendo que te hiciera caso, en cuanto se percaten de mi desaparición, comenzarán a buscarme – Le informó.

- Jaja, eso lo tengo resuelto – Le dijo en tono de burla – Dejé una nota en tu departamento diciendo que habías tomado unas vacaciones ttebane! – Le informó.

- ¡Qué hiciste que! – Exclamó sorprendido pero recupero la compostura inmediatamente – Jaja para ti, porque, suponiendo que yo realmente hubiera tomado esas vacaciones, de todos modos mandarían a buscarme, debo estar en Konoha para el anuncio del nuevo Hokage – Le informó.

- Jaja, buen intento, eso no ocurriría, ni que fueras una personalidad importante como… - Comenzó a decir.

- Como el nuevo Hokage – Terminó la frase.

- Exacto… - Respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza sopesando las palabras - ¡Queeeeee! – Gritó alarmada – T-tu T-tu… Tu eres el… - Intentó decirlo pero las palabras no salían.

- ¿El próximo Yondaime Hokage?, si – Le dijo algo divertido por la expresión de la chica.

- ¡Oh Kami! ¡Oh Kami! ¡OH POR KAMI! – Exclamó – Secuestre al Hokage – Se dijo mientras jalaba de su cabello.

- Por eso te dije que era imposible ayudarte – Le dijo suponiendo que lo dejaría ir.

- Espera… - Dijo más para sí misma que para el – Ya llegamos hasta aquí – Volteó a verlo – Así que continuaremos hasta el final – Dijo decidida.

- ¡Que! ¡Esperas que participe en esta locura! Debes estar bromeando – Exclamó - ¡Déjame libre de una vez! – Reclamó mientras comenzaba forcejear para liberarse, y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

- Oh no, no lo harás – Lo amenazó mientras comenzaba a hacer una serie de sellos.

Las cuerdas que lo mantenían preso se desgarraron, y él estuvo libre. Rápidamente se puso de pie e intentó huir pero… de repente, cuatro cadenas doradas salieron del suelo sujetándolo de pies y manos.

-No intentes liberarte, esas cadenas son lo sufrientemente fuertes como para sujetar incluso a una de las 9 bestias de cola – Le informó.

Aquel rubio intentó forcejear y comprobó que la chica decía la verdad, ya que ni aplicado toda su fuerza, logro moverse un milímetro de a posición en la que estaba.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres?! – Preguntó extrañado de que esa chica tuviera técnicas de ese nivel.

- si es cierto que serás Hokage, tal vez ya oíste hablar de mí, si no, ya lo sabrás ttebane, por lo mientras, debemos darnos prisa, casi va a amanecer – Dijo mirando al cielo.

- No vas a aceptar un no por respuesta – Concluyó.

- Ya te lo había dicho ttebane! – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-… - el ojiazul, suspiró y miro al suelo. No estaba dispuesto a participar en el embrollo de aquella chica, por lo que decidió que no haría ningún esfuerzo y se quedaría ahí, esperando a que ella se descuidara y poder huir. Pero, como si ella le hubiera leyó el pensamiento, realizó otra serie de sellos, los cuales accionaron dichas cadenas, adaptándose a sus extremidades y comenzando a jalar de él como si se tratasen de los hilos de un títere.

_**Continuará**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Verán, esta historia está basada en una película que vi en temporada de Navidad, se llama **"Holiday in handcuffs"** (disculpen que no recuerde el nombre en español), lo que quiere decir que ya va a ser casi un año desde que comencé a escribirla, pero por unos problemas con mi lap, creí haberla perdido, pero kami se apiadó de mí y pude recuperar esas historias ¡wuju!_

_Luniithaa, perdona la espera, pero lo prometido es deuda, de nuevo mil gracias por preferir mis historias, es un gran honor escribir para ti y para todo aquel que me lee._

_Si alguno de ustedes sigue algunas de mis otras historias: Creo que estoy embarazado (NaruHina) o Killer eyes (Team 7) no se preocupen, también estoy trabajando en ellas._

_No prometo una fecha de actualización (odio quedarles mal) pero trataré de que sea en un lapso no mayor a dos semanas, si no lo logro, tengan consideración, estoy en finales de semestre y ya sabrán el estrés que se me viene -.-_


	2. Trato hecho

**Trato hecho**

_Estoy feliz por estar de vacaciones y tener tiempo de escribir, y más feliz porque la inspiración está a flor de piel. Gracias por recibir tan bien esta historia y continuemos, creo que en capitulo anterior no coloque el Disclaimer, ¡Y eso es grabe! No quiero que me acusen de plagio, así que no me queda más que decir que…_

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei y jamás en mi vida pretenderé obtener algún tipo de lucro con esta historia_.

**Trato hecho**

Continuaron su avance por el bosque en silencio, el futuro Hokage trataba de idear varias formas de escape, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ella.

–Estás muy callado – Dijo al aire – ¿Generalmente eres así? – Le preguntó.

–Si, y por lo que veo tu no – Le respondió secamente.

–Tienes razón ttebane! – Le respondió con una sonrisa que por un momento desconcentró al ojiazul. Y de repente se le ocurrió una idea… si quería escapar, debía conseguir herramientas para negociar su libertad, y el bien sabía que no había mejor herramienta que la información.

– Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo es que tu familia cree que tienes novio cuando en realidad no es así? – Le preguntó el joven.

– Bueno… como ya te había dicho antes, la boda de mi hermana es en unos días, y desde hace mucho tiempo mi madre me ha insistido en que debo sentar cabeza, formar una familia y cosas por el estilo, hasta que salió el tema de que nunca he tenido un novio y… - Se llevó una mano a la boca al descubrir que había dado información vergonzosa de sí misma.

–Así que nunca has tenido novio – Dijo en tono burlón.

– No y no es algo que deba importarte ttebane! – Reclamó molesta.

– Bueno si se supone que voy a ser el novio, necesito saber la historia amorosa de mi novia, ¿no crees? – Le dijo en tono de broma – Bueno, entonces, supongo que te viste presionada por tu madre y te viste en la necesidad de inventarte una pareja – Dijo tratando de animarla a hablar más, lo cual, al parecer no era difícil.

– Algo así – Fue todo lo que dijo.

–Y… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué de esta forma? – Le preguntó esta vez con auténtica curiosidad.

– E-etto… Desde hace unos meses intenté conseguir un auténtico novio – Comenzó a explicarse – Sabía que solo lo encontraría en Konoha, ya que los hombres de mi aldea o ya están comprometidos o no son de mi tipo – Dijo mirando a otro lado.

– Entonces… yo soy de tu tipo – Le dijo en tono pícaro.

– Salí con algunos chicos de la aldea pero… fue un fracaso –Continuó hablando ignorando el comentario del rubio el cual le había causado un sonrojo – y… precisamente ayer me dijeron que debía volver a mi aldea… consideré la posibilidad de mentirle a mi familia diciendo que no podría ir a la boda porque me habían asignado otra misión – Recordó – Pero… al salir de la torre Hokage me encontré con mi padre, así que esa opción ya no era posible – Le explicó.

– Aun no me has respondido la otra pregunta – Le dijo el ojiazul.

– ¿Cuál? – Respondió haciéndose la distraída.

– ¿Por qué yo? – Le preguntó una vez más.

–… – Ella suspiró. – Ya te lo dije, estaba desesperada, fui a Ichiraku Ramen, te vi y simplemente se me ocurrió esta idea ttebane! – Le explicó omitiendo el detalle de que lo había escogido por que desde ese momento le había llamado la atención.

– Ya veo – Dijo analizando toda la información que había obtenido en poco tiempo – Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama señorita secuestradora? – Le preguntó

– No me llames así ttebane… mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina dattebane! – Se presentó.

– ¡Uzumaki! – Dijo sorprendido y también entendió el porqué de sus habilidades.

– Si, y… ¿Podría saber cuál es el nombre del futuro Hokage? – Le preguntó.

– Se supone que es el deber del secuestrador obtener con anticipación la información de su víctima – Le respondió en broma – Pero como veo que no eres muy buena en esto, te lo diré, mi nombre es Namikaze Minato – Le respondió.

– ¿Namikaze? – Preguntó en el mismo tono en el que él lo hizo

– Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

– Por nada, nunca había escuchado de ti – Le dijo respondiendo a su broma.

– Ha ha – Dijo fingiendo la risa – Te ayudaré – dijo de repente.

– ¡Que! – Se detuvo de repente – ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Porque quiero ver cómo te las arreglas con todo esto y como termina esta historia – Le respondió – No voy a hacer nada para desmentirte, pero tampoco voy a interferir para que se descubra la verdad – Le explicó.

– ¿Eeehhh? No te entendí, habla claramente dattebane – Le reclamó a chica.

– Me refiero a que te seguiré el juego, pero, como te dije antes, si alguien llega buscándome no voy a interferir para que cumpla con su cometido – Le explicó.

– Hay otro motivo – Lo dijo afirmativamente, no como pregunta.

– Porque también quiero ver el caos que se creara cuando se descubra la verdad – Mintió el Namikaze. Ya que no admitiría ante ella que lo hacía porque realmente sentía la necesidad de ayudarla.

– ¡Que Hokage tan perverso tendrá Konoha! – Dijo Kushina.

– No tan perverso como lo es su novia – Le respondió siguiendo la broma haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La oscuridad de la noche, poco a poco iba desapareciendo, dejando ver que en poco tiempo comenzaría a amanecer. Minato, estaba exhausto, ya que debido al próximo nombramiento, los miembros del consejo lo traía un de una lado a otro, por lo que comenzó a dormitar sin detener su andar, de tal forma que parecía una especie de zombi.

–Mina-chan – Escucho que lo llamó aquella chica – Mina-chan despierta ttebane! – Insistió golpeando levemente su cara.

– ¿Eeehhh? – Respondió confundido al abrir sus ojos – ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó.

– ¿Qué, ahora vas a fingir que no recuerdas nada, que no sabes dónde estás? – cuestionó irónicamente la pelirroja.

–Pues… no… – Dijo viendo a su alrededor – Estoy soñando ¿verdad? – Exclamó sonriéndole.

Kushina se quedó perpleja pues al inspeccionar su mirada se dio cuenta de que no estaba fingiendo, realmente no recordaba nada. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

– ¡Minato despierta de una vez dattebane! – Le dijo zarandeándolo y golpeando un poco más fuerte su rostro.

– ¡Aaaahhh! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me tratas de esa forma de repente? – Le preguntó extrañado y sobando su mejilla.

– ¿Sabes quién soy? –Le preguntó dudosa.

–Sí, eres mi secuestradora y yo tu falso novio – Le respondió.

–Solo bastaba con que dijeras mi nombre ttebane! – Le dijo en tono de reproche – Entonces ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento? –Le preguntó extrañada.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó in entender.

– ¡Hablo de aquel momento en el que no recordabas nada! – Explicó exasperada.

–Entonces es cierto – Murmuró.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Exigió saber la Uzumaki.

–Fugaku, mi compañero de equipo, siempre decía que cuando alguien más me despierta, mi mente se pone en blanco y que incluso algunas veces digo incoherencias, pero nunca quise creerlo – Le respondió el rubio.

–Ya veo – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – Realmente tienes problemas – Le dijo en tono de burla

– ¡Oye! Creo que no eres la más indicada para decir eso – Respondió en un tono de indignación fingido, causando la risa de ella. Escucharla reír fue algo que secretamente le fascinó, era como escuchar reír a una pequeña niña, su risa llenaba la atmosfera de alegría y no solo eso, sino que ese sonido, aunque no era del todo armonioso, era bello, y te invitada a reír junto a ella.

–Bueno, basta de distracciones, si paramos fue por algo – Le explicó – Antes de empezar, debo preguntarte algo ¿Aun sigues pensando igual? ¿Aún estas dispuesto a ayudarme? – Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–Así es, aunque no creo que sea la mejor idea, y aunque desacuerde con tus métodos, lo haré, pero te repito, no significa que crea que haces bien – Le respondió.

–Eso lo sé – Se limitó a contestar – Ahora, antes de que lleguemos necesito explicarte algunas cosas – Comenzó a hablar – Primero, quiero pedirte una disculpa por adelantado, mi familia, como ya te lo dije es un poco rara y a veces puede llegar a ser estresante, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que estos días te la pases de la manera más tranquila posible – Explicó tomado por sorpresa al rubio, el cual no supo que responder y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

–Segundo, te daré algunos consejos para evitarte problemas – Agregó – Está mal que lo diga pero la verdad es que mi madre, es una persona fácil de manipular, así que si te metes en un problema con ella solo debes intentar negociar con ella, o simplemente enfocar su atención en algo más "interesante" por así decirlo – Le explicó – En este caso, te recomiendo que ocupes la boda a tu favor, es un tema que le emociona mucho y se deja llevar por eso –

–Entiendo – No sabía por qué pero estaba atento como si se tratase de una misión.

–Mi hermana, es la niña buena de la familia, por así decirlo, así que no creo que tengas problemas con ella, lo que si te puedo decir es que es muy emotiva, se emociona con facilidad y por la misma razón suele llorar casi por cualquier cosa, así que no te espantes – Le comentó.

–Mi hermano, es muy competitivo, y siempre está buscando retar a alguien y más si ese alguien tiene algo que ver con la familia, así que si te pide que compitas contra él, por favor hazlo – Le pidió – Aaahhh y otra cosa, en esas competencias debes ir muy enserio, no le gusta que lo subestimen, él dice que prefiere una derrota digna, que una victoria falsa – agregó.

–Es una buena forma de pensar – Comentó el Namikaze

–supongo que si – respondió – Y finalmente, esta mi padre, de él es del que más debes de cuidarte, le gusta jugar con la mente, usar tus palabras en tu contra, así que necesitas pensar bien las cosas antes de decirlas – Le comunicó – Y tratándose de ti, creo que la tienes un poco más difícil.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le preguntó.

–Mi padre nos ama igual a mis hermanos y a mí, pero hace algunos años cuando era niña, intentaron secuestrarme, toda mi familia creyó que no volverían a verme, y creo que a partir de ese día, mi padre se volvió más sobreprotector conmigo que con mis otros hermanos. –Le contó rápidamente – Y digamos que si se supone que eres mi novio, él te ve como una amenaza, como alguien que podría lastimarme o arrebatarme de su lado – Le dijo con un sonrojo.

–Ya veo – Una extraña sensación comenzó a crecer en él, tal vez por la sorpresa de que esa chica fura tan abierta y hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza en contarle todo eso. Tal vez realmente estaba muy desesperada o tal vez había una razón más – No te preocupes, dije que te ayudaría, creo que después de conocerte, dudo que alguien más pueda sorprenderme – Le dijo haciendo que Kushina se sonrojara aún más.

Después de esa pequeña charla continuaron caminando con los primeros rayos de sol de ese día, y en poco tiempo comenzaron a divisar la entrada de la pequeña aldea.

–Kushina… – La llamó el rubio.

–Creí que para ti era la señorita secuestradora – Le comentó tratando de que aquel chico no notara que le gustaba escucharlo llamarla por su nombre.

–Pues, si así lo prefieres, puedo llamarte de esa forma en todos lados, incluso frente a tu familia –Comentó.

–No, Kushina está bien ttebane! – Le dijo restándole importancia

–Kushina… – Volvió a llamarla

– ¿Qué pasa ttebane!? – Preguntó.

– ¿No crees que sería algo extraño que entraras a tu aldea con tu novio atado con cadenas de chakra? –Dijo fingiendo un tono casual.

–Podrías tener razón – Y suspiró – Está bien –dijo antes de realizar una serie de sellos y las cadenas desaparecieron. Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, hasta que Kushina desvió la mirada y en un movimiento rápido lo tomó de la mano, incitándolo a seguir caminando.

Minato la observó desviar el rostro a un lado, aparentando observar el paisaje, aunque sabía que lo que realmente intentaba era evitar que viera como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, lo cual no logró, ya que antes de que apartara su rostro él había observado ese detalle. Rió por lo bajo.

–Lo hago para cerciorarme de que no saldrás huyendo ttebane! –Respondió a esa risa.

–No tienes por qué explicarte, somos novios ¿no? Es normal que los novios caminen tomados de la mano – Termino con otra risa.

–Parece que lo estás disfrutando ttebane! – Le dijo mirándolo con una mirada perspicaz.

–S-Solo estoy interpretando mi papel – Dijo con un tartamudeo que lo extrañó y el cual no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

Kushina comenzó a caminar más lento mientras reía discretamente. Minato la miró, esperando el momento en el que esa pequeña risa creciera más, llenando el silencio de los linderos de aquel bosque. Pero esa risa no aumentaba, seguía en el mismo nivel, y Kushina permanecía con la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Oye… ¿Estás…? – Comenzó a preguntar el ojiazul, pero antes de terminar su pregunta, Kushina soltó su mano e inició una caída hacia el suelo. Para suerte de ella, Minato tenía excelentes reflejos, por lo que logró sujetarla a tiempo para que no callera al suelo.

– ¡Oye! Despierta Kushina – Decía mientras la colocaba delicadamente en el suelo – Kushina, Kushina – La llamaba repetidas veces. Apartó los cabellos que tenía sobre su rostro, y se acercó a ella para verificar que estuviera respirando, y suspiró de tranquilidad al comprobar que lo hacía, de hecho lo hacía muy pausadamente como si…

– ¿Está durmiendo? – Se preguntó en voz alta y al parecer lo hacía, y muy profundamente –…– Suspiró. La cargó para moverse a un lugar no tan expuesto y decidió que lo mejor era esperar, ya que no se atrevía a entrar a esa aldea con ella dormida.

Encontró un pequeño campo rodeado de arbustos, la recostó cerca de ellos, a manera de que las ramas ocultaran suposición. Se sentó a su lado y esperó, observó el paisaje mientras cada cierto tiempo suspiraba, se preguntaba: ¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no aprovechaba ese momento para escapar? Intentó convencerse de que no lo hacía porque había dado su palabra, y Minato Namikaze era un hombre de palabra.

Se quedó observándola, y otra duda surgió en su mente: ¿Qué habría pasado si la hubiera conocido en otra circunstancia? ¿Qué habría pasado si aquel día en Ichiraku's Ramen no hubiera estado tan cansado y distraído para notarla?

Probablemente tendría en su mente ese cabello rojo todo el día, probablemente soñaría con esa tierna sonrisa, probablemente buscaría esa azulada mirada, probablemente, ahora que ya es un hombre más maduro, tendría el valor de acercarse a ella, hablarle y probablemente…

Se detuvo ante la sorpresa de encontrarse muy cerca de ese rostro. No sabía cómo, pero poco a poco había estado acortando la distancia entre ambos, a tal grado de estar a escasos centímetros de… Kushina se removió aun con los ojos cerrados, y Minato se separó alarmado, se quedó estático esperando que ella reaccionara, pero al ver que no lo hizo, pensó que tal vez era hora de despertarla.

–Despierta – Le pidió.

–No quiero ttebane! – Dijo como una pequeña haciendo un puchero, provocando que el rubio sonriera.

–Vamos Kushina, tienes que despertar – Le dijo en un tono que no supo describir.

– ¡Que no ttebane! – Repitió en el mismo puchero.

–Si no despiertas, tendré que dormir contigo – Le dijo en tono de chantaje.

–… – No respondió, solo se movió dándole la espalda. Minato pensando que sería divertido, se recostó cerca de ella, y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

–Kyyaaaa! – Gritó dando un respingo al sentir aquel contacto – ¿Q-que crees que estás haciendo dattebane!? – Le interrogó.

–Intenté despertarte por las buenas y no quisiste – Se explicó.

–Está bien, olvídalo – Se limitó a decir mientras se ponía de pie.

–Creo que tú también tienes problemas para despertar – Le comentó en tono divertido – ¿siempre haces eso? ¿Te duermes en el mismo instante que sientes sueño? – Preguntó incrédulo.

–No – Se limitó a responder.

–Entonces ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? – Le preguntó.

–Al igual que tú, yo también he estado ocupada estos últimos días, no he podido dormir bien, además, usar esa técnica consume mucho chakra – Le respondió.

–Ya veo – Se limitó a responder – Pero, ¿Ya estás bien? – Le preguntó un poco preocupado.

– ¿Acaso el Hokage se preocupa por su secuestradora? – cuestionó en tono burlón

– ¿Es normal que me preocupe por mi novia no? – Respondió al mismo juego, el cual esta vez el ganó, ya que ella no pudo responder a eso, en cambio hizo lo que últimamente siempre pasaba ante los comentarios del rubio: apartó la mirada y sus pómulos se tornaron de un leve carmesí.

–Lo mejor es que nos vallamos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo –Le indicó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Minato solo rió por lo bajo, y la siguió. Tenía que admitir que ese embrollo en el que se había metido, no era tan malo después de todo, al menos podía pasar el tiempo "molestando" a su captora.

Caminaron de regreso al sendero que guiaba a Uzushiogakure y en menos de 30 minutos ya estaban en la entrada de la aldea. El estilo era similar al de Konoha, la única diferencia era que antes de llegar a la entrada, el sendero era cruzado por un pequeño rio, por lo que los habitantes habían construido un puente con un arco con el nombre de la aldea.

– ¿No tienen guardias en la entrada? – Preguntó curioso el Namikaze.

–Los hay, pero no salen a menos que sea necesario, ellos me conocen, así que no necesitan hacerlo – Le respondió.

–Entiendo –Respondió siguiendo con su avance y admirando los alrededores.

Después de cruzar el pequeño puente, el sendero continuaba y poco a poco comenzaban a surgir locales y algunas casas. Al igual que Konoha, era una única calle principal de la cual se desprendían las demás, la única diferencia era que esta calle en lugar de comunicar a una torre con las cabezas de sus líderes talladas en una montaña, el camino terminaba en lo que parecía ser una enorme puerta, que a sus costados tenía unas enormes bardas de color blanco.

– ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – Le preguntó.

–A estas alturas mi familia ya debe estar enterada de que estamos aquí, así que lo mejor es ir directo a la cueva del lobo y no darle más rodeos a esto ttebane! –Respondió la chica.

–Pero exactamente a qué parte de… – Estaba hablando pero en ese momento alguien salió de la nada estrellándose contra él, haciendo que el rubio callera al suelo.

–Pero que… – comenzaba a decir con un poco de esfuerzo a causa de la falta de aire.

–Debes ser tú – Sentenció una voz sobre de él

– ¡Shota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ttebane?! – Exigió saber la pelirroja.

–Él es tu novio ¿verdad Kushina? –Le preguntó el chico aun sobre el Namikaze.

–Primero, debes levantarte, es de mala educación que andes por la vida atacando a las personas sin ningún motivo ttebane! – Le decía mientras lo jalaba de la oreja.

–Aaaahhh, aaaaahhh, está bien Kushina – Se quejaba el chico – Aaaahhh no lo volveré aaaahhh hacer, pero por faaaahhhh vor para – Le suplicó.

–Bien, pero debes pedir una disculpa – Le dijo señalando al cuerpo del ojiazul el cual aún yacía en el suelo.

–Discúlpame oni-san – Dijo el chico ofreciendo una mano a Minato, este la aceptó y se levantó sin problema.

–Descuida – Se limitó a decir

Una vez de pie pudo apreciar quien había sido su atacante. Era un chico un poco alto para la edad que tenía, pero a pesar de eso, sus rasgos aún eran de niño, tenía el cabello alborotado y pelirrojo, aunque un poco más obscuro que el de su secuestradora y ojos de un azul que rallaba al negro. Vestía un pantalón corto color negro y una playera de manga larga blanca con el símbolo de su clan en el centro de esta.

– ¿Es él, verdad? – El chico se dirigió a su hermana y la miró fijamente esperando a que esta respondiera.

–Lo soy – Respondió en su lugar el rubio. Kushina se sorprendió y Shota se giró para verlo directamente.

–Uuuummm – Decía rascando su barbilla mientras lo rodeaba escrutándolo – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le preguntó una vez que lo terminó de examinar.

–Namikaze Minato – Respondió

– ¿Edad?

–22

– ¿Nivel?

–Jonin

– ¿Ninjutsu?

–Bueno

– ¿Genjutsu?

–… Me defiendo

– ¿Taijutsu?

–Bastante bien

–Entonces debemos comprobarlo – Sentenció jalándolo del brazo pero después de tres pasos algo los detuvo.

–Ahora no Shota – Dijo mientras jalaba a Minato del otro brazo.

– ¿Por qué, tienes miedo de lo que le pueda hacer a tu novio? – Le dijo mientras continuaba en su intento por llevarse al rubio.

– ¡Claro que no! Pero tenemos que ir a casa ttebane! – Respondió a la pregunta y al juego: "estira y afloja a Namikaze"

–Pero todos están ocupados con la boda y tu odias esas cosas – Aló una vez más del ojiazul.

–Ya lo sé, pero tengo que ir

–Pues vete, yo "cuidaré" de Oni-san – Le dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra "cuidaré"

–No, él TIENE QUE ir conmigo ttebane! – Jaló con mayor fuerza

–Que te alcance después

– ¡Basta Shota! Suéltalo dattebane! – Gritó

–Suéltalo tú, tengo que hacer esto ahora – Sentenció.

Continuaron jalando de los brazos a Minato el cual al inició solo se limitaba a mirar como cada uno daba sus argumentos, después se preguntó una vez más como es que había terminado en esa situación y al no encontrar la respuesta agachó la cabeza rendido y esperando a que uno de ellos se decidiera a liberarlo.

– ¡SHOTA! Si no lo sueltas ahora, conocerás a Kushina Uzumaki dattebane! – Lo amenazó. Su hermano observó la mirada llena de enojo de su hermana y la forma en que un aura tenebrosa comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor, además del hecho de que su cabello se había alzado en una extraña forma asemejando las colas de algún animal.

Sin decir nada y sin previo aviso Shota soltó al Namikaze, provocando que debido a la fuerza que Kushina estaba aplicando, ambos cayeran al suelo. Una vez más, si no fuera por los reflejos de Minato, este habría terminado sobre la Uzumaki aplastándola con su peso. Pero el rubio al darse cuenta de la situación actuó por instinto. Se dio cuenta de que era inevitable la caída, por lo que se limitó a sujetarla de su cintura, aferrarla a su cuerpo y antes de que tocaran el piso se las ingenió para cambiar de lugar y que ella callera sobre él.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, Kushina tenía su rostro apoyado en el pecho de él. Decidió ponerse de pie para ayudar al Namikaze a ponerse de pie. Colocó sus manos en el piso para buscar apoyo, Y una vez que cada mano quedo al respectivo costado de la cabeza del rubio, aplicó fuerza para ponerse de pie, pero al intentarlo se percató de que Minato aun la tenía sujetada por la cintura. Ambos abrieron los ojos.

Una vez más Kushina se encontró con esa mirada, con el mismísimo cielo y ahí se perdió, siendo consiente únicamente de sus respiraciones y del como él la miraba tan fijamente como ella lo hacía con él. Minato por su parte se encontró envuelto en la cortina roja de su cabello y una mirada que provocó algo en él, no supo que era eso que le provocaba, por lo que se decidió a responder aquella mirada como consideró correcto.

–Todos los están viendo – Habló de repente Shota. Kushina "despertó y en su mirada se veía la sorpresa. Rápidamente se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Minato para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

–Esto no se quedará así Shota – Le advirtió sacudiéndose el polvo de sus prendas y provocado que el aludido saliera corriendo – Disculpa este incidente, pero por desgracia, este tipo de cosas son de lo más normal en mi familia – Se disculpó la pelirroja sin mirarlo directamente y continuando con la labro de limpiar sus ropas.

–No tienes porqué disculparte, después de todo, los accidentes pasan – Le restó importancia.

–Gracias – Dijo de repente la pelirroja.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañado.

–Porque a pesar de lo que pasó aun vas a ayudarme – Respondió.

–Di mi palabra y la cumpliré – Dijo solemnemente – Pero recuerda… – Comenzó a decir.

–Lo sé, no es la mejor forma, y si la verdad se sabe no harás algo para negarlo – Recitó – Lo tengo muy presente ttebane! – Agregó con una sonrisa de determinación que se contagió un poco al rubio.

–Vamos, no falta mucho – Lo animó la pelirroja.

Ella se adelantó a caminar y él solo se quedó ahí sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Se supone que estaba molesto, muy molesto por lo que esa chica había hecho, pero la realidad era que poco a poco ese enojo se iba alejando. Aunque eso sí, la sensación de que no estaba bien y de no saber qué hacer, continuaba muy presente en cada momento.

– ¡Mina-chan! – Lo llamó con un diminutivo que podría haber jurado escuchar antes – Date prisa dattebane! – Lo animó, por lo que comenzó a caminar olvidando aquel hecho sin aparente importancia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, esperen la siguiente actualización que yo espero que no tarde más de una semana ;) y quisiera pedir una disculpa por el capítulo anterior ya que por un descuido andan por ahí algunas faltas de ortografía, lo cual me apena mucho. Tendré más cuidado para que no vuelva a pasar.

Sayo!


	3. Interrogatorio

**Interrogatorio**

_Tardé más de una semana, lo siento, espero que al menos este capítulo valga la pena tanta espera (ok no es mucho, enserio, he tardado más) Solo recuerdo que este fic está dedicado a Luniithaa, gracias a la preferencia de ella estoy escribiendo esta historia, a shina uchiha h que siempre está presionándome para que me apresure a actualizar y también se la dedico a todos mis lectores :D_

**Interrogatorio**

Llegaron a la puerta principal de aquella mansión, la cual estaba abierta y permitía apreciar como las personas iban de un lado a otro, algunas cargaban muebles, trastes, telas, utensilios de limpieza, mientras que otras parecían estar buscando algo o a alguien y otras simplemente corrían de un lado a otro.

En el centro se encontraba una mujer de cabello pelirrojo rayando al naranja, lo tenía sujeto a la altura de la coronilla enrollado y sujetado con un palillo para arroz. Tenía en sus manos un pergamino que estaba desenrollado sobre el césped del jardín del lugar.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban parados Minato y Kushina, seguía caminando sin fijarse por donde iba, su vista solo se enfocaba al dichoso pergamino, por eso no se dio cuenta de los recién llegados hasta que chocó con uno de ellos.

–Hola, aamm, tu eres… ¿de la pastelería, florería, banquetes o fotografías? – Preguntó amablemente.

–Yo…

–Kaori – Llamó su atención Kushina.

–¡Oh Shina-chan, lo lograste! – Exclamó mocionada la chica y acercándose a abrazar a su hermana.

–¿Qué es todo esto ttebane? – Preguntó extrañada Kushina.

–¿Esto? – Preguntó sin comprender, Kushina rodó los ojos y señaló el movimiento que estaba detrás de ella – ¡Oh! Pues, la boda es en dos días, así que estamos arreglando los últimos detalles.

–¡Pero esto es excesivo ttebane! – Exclamó

–Parece, pero realmente no lo es – La tranquilizó.

–Como sea, ¿Dónde está mamá? – Le preguntó de repente.

–Salió a hacer unas compras – Le informó.

–Ya veo – Suspiró.

–Entonces joven ¿De dónde decía que venía? – Le preguntó Kaori a Minato.

–De Konoha – Respondió el rubio.

–¿Konoha? Yo no he pedido nada de Konoha – Decía extrañada.

–No está aquí por algo de la boda, él es… – A Kushina aún le costaba decir su mentira.

Kaori la miró fijamente observando su sonrojo y después pasó su mirada al chico que estaba a su lado, entrecerró los ojos y después sorpresivamente los abrió.

–¡El novio! –Exclamó de repente – ¡Que buen gusto tienes Shina-chan! – comenzó a decirle.

–¡Kaori! –Llamó su atención su hermana algo molesta.

–¡¿Qué?, solo estoy diciendo la verdad! Míralo, no todos los días te encuentras con un chico rubio, ¡Y sus ojos! ¿Realmente son tuyos? – Le preguntó Kaori al Namikaze.

–Si – Se limitó a responder tratando de no reírse

–¡Qué bien! ¡Kushina párate junto a él, así! – Decía mientras la jalaba del brazo para colocarla a un lado de Minato – Ahora giren hacia el otro – Indicó haciendo que acataran la orden con su mano libre – Ahora ponte de puntitas Shina-chan – Le dijo a su hermana

–¡Kaori! ¿Para qué es esto ttebane!? – Preguntó molesta.

–Solo era para ver la estatura de él y es perfecta para ti – Declaraba emocionada

–¿Qué quieres decir ttebane? – Le preguntó sin comprender.

–Sí, es ideal para un beso romántico, y también en la boda a pesar de que lleves tacones seguirá siendo más alto que tú – Le explicó.

–¡Pero qué cosas dices Kaori! – Exclamó apenada.

–Y no solo eso, mira – Comenzó a decir – Disculpa, ¿podrías sostener a Kushina de la cintura? – Le pidió y Minato no resistió la tentación, sabía que esta era una oportunidad para abochornar a Kushina y esa era su forma de cobrarse el favor.

–Claro – Respondió el ojiazul naturalmente.

–E-Espera, qu-que están haciendo ttebane! – Decía nerviosa e intentando escapar, pero el rayo amarillo de Konoha fue más rápido que ella y en un instante ya tenía ambas manos a los lados de su cintura.

–Ahora, ¡levántala y da de vueltas! – Pidió dando pequeños brinquitos.

–¡Espera qué! – Su rostro estaba del mismo tono que su cabello –N-no te atrevas Minato – La voz de Kushina reflejaba su nerviosismo.

Minato esta vez no se molestó en ocultar su diversión y rió descaradamente antes de cumplir con la orden.

–¡Bájame! – Exigió aun con el rostro sonrojado – Te lo advierto Minato Namikaze si no me bajas… –Comenzó a amenazar.

Minato acató la orden antes de que terminara su amenaza, pero no la soltó, en lugar de eso acercó su rostro al oído de ella.

–¿Qué haría señorita secuestradora? ¿Terminaría conmigo? – Le preguntó sarcásticamente.

Minato se apartó de ella y pudo ver la cara de puchero de Kushina, lo cual hizo que el momento fuera más hilarante.

–¡Perfecto! Prueba superada… ¡Cierto! No hemos sido presentados –Reconoció la hermana de Kushina – Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kaori, soy la hermana mayor de Kushina – Dijo ofreciendo su mano.

–Mucho gusto Kaori, mi nombre es Namikaze Minato – Le dijo estrechando su mano, pero Kaori lo jaló para abrasarlo.

–Minato y Kushina… – Dijo una vez que deshizo el abrazo – Me gusta – Sentenció.

–¿Qué? – Preguntó sin entender Kushina.

–Me gusta, sus nombres se verán perfectos en la invitaciones de su boda – Declaró con una sonrisa ocasionando un nuevo sonrojo esta vez en ambos.

–¡Kaori, necesitamos que vengas a escoger la vajilla! – Gritó alguien desde el otro extremo del jardín.

–¡Voy! – Respondió en voz alta – Bueno, me voy chicos – Se despidió y acudió al llamado a un paso algo apresurado.

–Parece que lo estás disfrutando demasiado – Le recriminó Kushina al rubio.

–Es muy divertido verte en esa situación, digamos que es la forma en la que cobro mi favor – Le explicó.

–Pues no me agrada ttebane! – Se cruzó de brazos.

–Pues a mí tampoco me agradó que me secuestraran, pero tuve que resignarme – Le dijo sarcásticamente.

–Está bien, ya entendí el punto – Le dijo aun con los brazos cruzados.

Se quedaron en silencio observando como todo el mundo seguía con sus tareas pasando a su lado como si no estuvieran ahí.

–¿Ahora qué? –Preguntó Minato.

–No lo sé… Tengo sed, ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – Ofreció la Uzumaki.

–Aahh si, gracias – Respondió y la siguió hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada a la residencia.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa pero se quedaron en el umbral, ya que solo bastó un vistazo para que se dieran cuenta de que el caos era peor que en la parte de afuera.

–Creo, que ya no tengo sed – Declaró la Uzumaki sin dejar de observar a la multitud de personas. Minato se quedó igual de asombrado y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza dándole la razón

–Olvídalo, mejor vallamos a otro lado ttebane! – Declaró Kushina antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo a la salida.

…

–Aquí tienen – Anunció el dueño del local ofreciéndoles su orden.

–Gracias – Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo. Tomaron un par de palillos y comenzaron a comer.

–Creo… – Inició el rubio – Que necesitamos hablar de nosotros – Dijo tratando de sonar casual.

–¿Qué dices? – Preguntó completamente extrañada la Uzumaki.

–Me refiero a que si no quieres que tu familia te descubra, necesito saber más de ti – Le respondió.

–¿Y qué es exactamente lo que necesitas saber? – Le preguntó Kushina.

–No lo sé, lo que tu novio debería saber – Sugirió.

–Entiendo – Dijo y continuó con su comida – Si yo tuviera un novio – Comenzó de repente – Lo primero que debería saber es… – Se quedó pensando.

–¿Qué te parece si iniciamos con lo que te gusta? – Sugirió el rubio – Tu comida favorita ¿Tal vez? – La animó.

–El Ramen – Respondió instantáneamente.

–¿Qué especialidad? – Le preguntó.

–Depende – Respondió después de dar un bocado.

–¿De qué depende?

–De muchas cosas – Se limitó a responder

–Kushina, necesito más que eso si quieres que funcione – Le advirtió.

–Principalmente depende del lugar o mi estado de ánimo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Por ejemplo, aquí – Dijo refiriéndose al lugar en el que estaban comiendo – Mi Ramen favorito es el Shio Ramen* pero en Konoha, mi favorito es el Miso Ramen* – Declaró

–Ya veo, y ¿A qué te referías con tu estado de ánimo? – preguntó curioso el Namikaze

–Aaahh por ejemplo, cuando estoy enojada pido Tokotsu Ramen* pero cuando necesito reponer fuerzas, para mí no hay nada mejor que un Shoyu Ramen*

–Entiendo… y ¿Qué hay de cuando estas feliz o triste? – Le pregunta con completa curiosidad.

–Cuando estoy triste, no como Ramen – Confesó – Pero cuando estoy feliz, pido uno de cada uno ttebane! – Dijo emocionada

–Se ve que realmente amas el Ramen – Dijo Minato

–¿Qué tu no? Pero si esa vez estabas en Ichiraku's Ramen y… – Comenzó a recordar.

–Me gusta el Ramen, es mi platillo favorito pero… creo que no tanto como te gusta a ti – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Bueno continuemos, ¿Te gustan algunos de los "pecados de un shinobi"? – Le pregunta mirándola suspicazmente.

–Jaja – Ríe por lo bajo – De las mujeres paso, los juegos de azar son muy aburridos, y de la bebida, digamos que he aprendido que si no lo controlo, lo mejor es evitarlo – Respondió

–Entonces… ¿No sabes beber? – Le pregunta sin creerlo.

–No exactamente – Responde.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunta curioso.

–Eso es algo que mi novio no sabría hasta que lo viera por el mismo – Le responde la Uzumaki.

–¿Lo veré algún día? – Le pregunta esperanzado. Y Kushina pudo deducir que aquel hombre era un chico amante de la información.

–Tal vez – Se limita a responder.

–Está bien, siguiente pregunta – Responde con una sonrisa el rubio.

–¡Espera, espera Minato! Me siento en un interrogatorio criminal ttebane! – Le recrimina la Uzumaki.

–¿A sí?

–Sí, yo también necesito saber de ti, si no, no me creerán que si soy tú… – seguía sin poder decirlo en voz alta, por lo que desvió su mirada para ocultar su sonrojo y Minato rió.

–Está bien ¿Qué quieres saber? – La animó.

–Bueno, ya me dijiste que también te gusta el Ramen, entonces... ¿Qué hay de los tres pecados del shinobi? – Le pregunta levantando una ceja.

–Jaja – La imita al reírse por lo bajo – Los juegos de azar… creo que si fuera malo sería adicto a ellos, pero extrañamente soy bueno por lo que también los encuentro aburridos – Comenzó a responder – Soy pésimo bebiendo, por lo que lo evito – Dijo antes de tomar otro bocado.

–¿Y las mujeres? – Le preguntó curiosa.

–¿Tu qué crees Kushina? – Le pregunta levantando también una ceja – ¿Tengo cara de ser un semental? –Le pregunta poniendo una expresión seductora.

–¡No hagas eso ttebane! – Le recrimina mientras lo golpea en el hombro.

–¿Por qué no? – Pregunta divertido.

–¡Porque no ttebane! – Se limita a responder.

–Jaja – vuelve a reír por lo bajo – Después de tener un sensei con ese problema, créeme, lo que menos quieres es meterte en ese mundo – Confiesa aun entre risas.

–Está bien, te creeré – Le dice – ¿Color favorito? – Preguntó de repente.

–Rojo – Respondió sin pensarlo y se congeló como estatua ya que no sabía que reacción tendría la Uzumaki, sin embrago, para su buena suerte Kushina no entendió por qué ese era su color favorito, tal vez se deba a que ella no conocía el hecho de que anteriormente a esa pregunta habría contestado que no tenía color preferido – ¿Y el tuyo? – Le preguntó antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo bochornosa que era la situación para él.

–Azul – Respondió igual sin pensar pero ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, desviar la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo. Minato se percató de ello y sintió una gran curiosidad de pregunta porque ese color, pero sabía que si lo hacía, ella regresaría la pregunta y no quería admitir delante de ella que su color favorito era el rojo de su cabello en específico –¿Qué hay de tu vida como shinobi? – Le preguntó la pelirroja para romper el silencio que se había formado.

–¿Qué quieres saber? – Respondió.

–Algo más, solo sé que vas a ser nombrado Hokage pero… ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades? ¿Cómo lograste que te promovieran a ese cargo? ¿Eres líder de equipo? ¿Has pertenecido a alguna subdivisión como Anbu? ¿Algún sobrenombre? Naturaleza de chakra, ¡Lo que sea ttebane! – Dijo precipitadamente.

–Son muchas preguntas –Reconoció con una sonrisa –Mis habilidades, diría que la principal es la estrategia, mis niveles de técnicas creo que lo escuchaste cuando se lo dije a tu hermano –Le recordó – No puedo especificar mucho sobre mi nombramiento, eso se dará a conocer después de la ceremonia, solo puedo decir que mi trabajo fue el que me recomendó, de otra forma habría sido imposible que llegara hasta ahí –Le explicó.

–¿Por qué quieres ser Hokage? –Lo interrumpió Kushina.

–Mi deseo siempre ha sido proteger a Konoha, por eso me propuse convertirme en el shinobi más fuerte, convertirme en Hokage y lograr ese propósito – Kushina notó un brillo inusual en su mirada y el cambio de voz de aquel hombre por lo que no dudó en la sinceridad de sus palabras – Continuando con tu preguntas, al ser un Jonin, si tengo un equipo a mi cargo, son dos genins, Obito y Rin y un chunin Kakashi – Le explicó.

–Los aprecias mucho – Dedujo la chica.

–Sí, definitivamente ser sensei no es una tarea fácil pero vale mucho la pena – Respondió –Y eso se relaciona un poco con tu siguiente pregunta, no he pertenecido a ninguna subdivisión, ni he desarrollado algún cargo en especial, pero en algún tiempo si me hubiera gustado dar clases en la academia –Le confesó.

–¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – Le preguntó

–Mi equipo, eso pasó, si quería estar en la academia debía abandonarlos – Le explicó – Había pensado que esperaría a que los tres llegaran a Jonin, que tuviera cada quien su equipo para solicitar vacante en la academia pero he de confesar que no pensé que me propondrían como Hokage tan pronto – Le explicó.

–Pero, para ser Hokage si tienes que abandonarlos, entonces ¿Cuál es el punto? –Pregunta confundida.

–El puesto de Hokage no es cualquier cosa – Comenzó a decir.

–¡Eso ya lo sé! – Lo interrumpió molesta.

–Por lo mismo no podía pedir que esperaran hasta que mi equipo se dividiera, además de que no es un cargo del que te dejen declinar tan fácilmente y hay más de una persona que no me lo habría permitido – Le comentó.

–¡Valla! ¿Quién lo diría? –Reconoció – ¿Sobrenombre?

–El rayo amarillo de Konoha – Se limitó a decir

–¡Espera! ¿Enserio eres tú? – Preguntó asombrada.

–Sí, pero ¿Por qué reaccionas así? – Le preguntó extrañado.

–Es que por ese nombre si he escuchado de ti – Reconoció – Quisiera comprobarlo – Dijo de repente.

–¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó sin entender.

–Quiero ver si realmente eres tan veloz como he escuchado o solo están exagerando ttebane! – Dijo emocionada.

–Claro, cuando gustes – Dijo amablemente entre risas.

–Ahora

–¿Qué?

–Dijiste cuando yo quisiera, y quiero ahora ttebane! – Se puso de pie, dejó dinero sobre la barra y lo tomó de la mano.

–¡Pero…! –Intentó replicar pero fue demasiado tarde, ya era arrastrado por la pelirroja.

…

Ambos se encontraban en un campo abierto cubierto de césped podado y sin señales de que fuera ocupado para algo como ganado u otra actividad. Minato estaba de pie en medio de esa área con Kushina frente a él. Ella estaba firme sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que su voz irrumpió con la tranquilidad del lugar.

–Muy bien, esto será algo simple, probaré tu velocidad en tres áreas –Le explicó – Primero veremos la velocidad de tus reflejos, después velocidad de persecución y al final velocidad de escape –Le informó.

–Me parece bien – Le sonrió.

–¿Preparado? –Le preguntó poniéndose en posición de combate.

–Preparado – Confirmó sin mover su posición.

Una vez que el confirmó, ella inició con el ataque, comenzó lanzando varios kunai y Shuriken de manera normal, los cuales el rubio esquivo sin la menor dificultad, pero poco a poco ella aumentó la velocidad de ellos así como la precisión de la dirección de estos, por los que ya no bastó con que Minato los esquivara desde su lugar, sino que ahora se veía orillado a moveré de su posición.

Sin previo aviso Kushina dejó el ataque a distancia y se acercó a él kunai en mano para iniciar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Rápidamente Minato se colocó a su espalda y en un instante regresó al frente de ella bloqueando sus ataques con otro Kunai. En ese momento Kushina se percató de que el arma del arma del rubio era una de las suyas.

Minato fue el primero en desarmar al oponente, pero eso no significó la derrota de Kushina, ya que segundos después se las ingenió para desarmarlo también para continuar con un combate de Taijutsu. El rubio no atacaba se limitaba a esquivar o bloquear los ataques de la pelirroja, al igual que el inicio había iniciado con un ritmo suave el cual él podía mantener sin moverse realmente de su lugar, pero poco a poco la intensidad de los puños y patadas de la chica lo obligaron a retroceder o cambiar de posición.

–Suficiente –Dijo parando en seco –Te estabas conteniendo – Afirmó –Y aun así eres veloz – Reconoció – Bien, veamos qué hay de la velocidad de persecución, esta vez será simple –Comenzó a explicar – Todo lo que tienes que hacer es atraparme – Le informó.

–Entendido – Respondió.

Y sin dar previo aviso Kushina inició una carrera hacia el lado opuesto al que él se encontraba, por lo que Minato decidió iniciar la persecución. En poco tiempo ya estaba pisándole los talones, pero cuando creyó haberla atrapado, ella utilizó un jutsu de sustitución y apareció en el otro extremo del campo. Minato retomó la persecución y en un instante estaba de nuevo pisándole los talones, extendió la mano para atraparla, pero solo logró tocar un instante uno de sus brazos antes de que ella volviera a utilizar el jutsu de sustitución.

Pero eso fue suficiente, en cuanto Kushina apareció sobre una de las ramas de uno de los árboles del límite de aquel campo, Minato a estaba detrás de ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro haciendo notar su presencia.

–¡Oh! – Fue todo lo que pudo decir –Bien, debo decir que comienzas a impresionarme – Dijo la Uzumaki causando la risa del Namikaze – Ahora, es al revés, yo seré quien intente atraparte – Le avisó aun estando frente a él. Pero esta vez no le preguntó si estaba listo, en lugar de ello se giró para atraparlo pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse con él.

Parado bajo el árbol estaba Minato, con una expresión de estar esperando. Kushina hizo un puchero y se lanzó de aquella rama para caer a un lado de él. Minato la esperó y no fue hasta el momento en el que ella estuvo en el piso cuando inició la carrera. Kushina ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de parpadear cuando Minato ya estaba varios metros alejado de ella.

Así continuó persiguiéndolo y él siempre escapando en el último momento, hasta que la desesperación la llevó a invocar dos clones para intentar interceptarlo, pero ni aun así fue posible. Aumentó el número de clones a 5 pero no representó ninguna diferencia. Continuó aumentando el número de Kushinas en el campo de batalla hasta que el número llegó a 10.

–Basta – Dijo después de un jadeo – Ya veo que el título de rayo amarillo de Konoha no era ninguna exageración –Le dijo – Aunque te estabas conteniendo fui capaz de superarte – Reconoció – Creo que comienzo a ver porque te ha propuesto como Hokage –Le dice con una amplia sonrisa que tomó desprevenido a Minato.

–G-gracias – Dijo apenado

–Ahora… ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Le preguntó curiosa Kushina –Además de regresar a Konoha – Agregó divertida.

–Bueno, si no puedo hacer eso, entonces no sé ¿Tu que propones? – Le preguntó

–En este momento no me apetece regresar a mi casa, así que si no te importa podemos quedarnos aquí, este lugar es muy tranquilo – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

–Si no me vas a tener atado, creo que estará bien –Le respondió sarcásticamente.

–Uuummm, no es mala idea eso de amarrarte pero ahora que veo lo rápido que eres, creo que eso solo lo lograré cuando estés dormido –Reconoció – Así que no, no te amarraré – Prometió.

Y así, iniciaron su estadía en aquel campo sin entrar en grandes pláticas, simplemente a admirar la tranquilidad del lugar. Estaban bajo la sombra del árbol en el que Kushina había escapado la primera vez, el sentado en el césped y recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol y Kushina recostada en la rama más baja de este mirando la copa del mismo.

–¿Estas dormida? – Preguntó de repente Minato.

–No – Respondió después de una pequeña risa.

–He estado pensando y creo que debemos ponernos de acuerdo en ciertos asuntos

–¿A qué te refieres ttebane? – Se giró boca abajo para mirar hacia donde él estaba.

–Me refiero a que en algún momento en tu familia surgirán preguntas como ¿Dónde nos conocimos? Y si no quieres que te descubran, más vale que ambos respondamos lo mismo –Reconoció.

–Valla, parece que estás dispuesto a ayudarme más de lo que admites – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Entonces… ¿Dónde nos conocimos? –Pregunta evadiendo el comentario de Kushina.

–A esa pregunta podemos decir la verdad ttebane – Reconoció la Uzumaki.

–¿En el bosque de las afueras de Konoha? ¿Eso responderemos? – Preguntó incrédulo.

–¡No! En Ichiraku's Ramen, aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta, ahí nos conocimos –Le dijo un poco molesta.

–Está bien, no te enojes – Le respondió – ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó.

–Bueno, se supone que ya eras mi novio desde antes de mi última llegada a Konoha, hace tres meses, entonces…

–¿Te parecen bien decir que nos conocemos hace 6 meses y que llevamos de novios 4? – Le preguntó – Así si nos llegan a preguntar algo más íntimo sobre el otro, podemos poner de pretexto el hecho de que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos – Argumentó

–Me parece bien y ¿Cómo fue la declaración? – Preguntó Kushina.

–Podemos decir la mitad de verdad –Sugirió Minato

–¿Qué? – Preguntó sin comprender la pelirroja.

–Podemos decir que tú fuiste la que se propuso y que me obligaste a que aceptara – Dijo en tono divertido.

–Asshh – hizo un puchero la Uzumaki – Lo peor de todo es que suena creíble dattebane! – Reconoció.

–Jajaja – Rió el Namikaze – Bueno, dejémoslo en que tu diste el primer paso, que lo sugeriste y que a pesar de que dijiste que no aceptarías un NO por respuesta, no creíste realmente que fuera a aceptar –Sugirió

–¡Increíble! Incluso yo que se la verdad me lo creo ttebane! – Dijo emocionada –Y ¿Dónde fue la propuesta? – Preguntó.

–No lo sé ¿Qué lugar propones?

–Podemos decir que después de conocernos todos los días íbamos a Ichiraku's y que ahí fue donde ocurrió

–Tan simple que es perfectamente creíble – Le dice con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué otra pregunta podría surgir? – Pregunta Kushina.

–No lo sé –Reconoce.

–Bueno, ante las demás improvisaremos – Declara – Es más se me ocurre esto cuando pregunten datos exactos como fechas, lugares donde hemos hecho algo o simplemente preguntas que se puedan responder con un sí o un no tú te encargarás de la improvisación – Comenzó a explicar.

–Y si preguntan detalles de cómo fue, porque lo hicimos de esa forma o cosas que impliquen respuestas largas yo me haré cargo ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Le preguntó

–De acuerdo –Responde.

Después de acordar esos asuntos, ambos continuaron disfrutando del momento de paz y tranquilidad de aquel lugar, incluso disfrutaban de la compañía silenciosa del otro aunque no lo reconocieran, y así pasaron el tiempo hasta que el sol no tardaba en ponerse.

–Valla, ya es tarde ttebane! – Dijo de repente Kushina – Creo que lo mejor es que regresemos.

–De acuerdo – Respondió estirándose.

–¿Estabas dormido? –Preguntó

–Sabes que no, creo que ya comprobaste que tan difícil es despertarme – Le dijo.

–Tienes razón – Dijo entre risas al recordar aquel momento en el que realmente lo había despertado.

Y sin más partieron de regreso a la mansión Uzumaki, esperando que el bullicio de gente hubiera disminuido lo suficiente para que no los mareara cada vez que giraban la vista a otro lado. Ambos iban procesando la información que habían obtenido del interrogatorio además de lo que habían podido observar en los gestos mientras contestaban o mientras convivían.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno hasta aquí llegó este capítulo (: ya saben cualquier duda u opinión es más que bienvenida y bueno solo les dejo el dato de los tipos de Ramen, o estoy segura de que esté bien, pero fue lo que encontré :D_

* Shio (sal): ligero caldo salado de pollo.

*Tonkotsu (Hueso de cerdo): Un caldo intenso y espeso a base de cerdo

*Shoyu (salsa de soya): Elaborado con caldo de pollo y verduras con salsa a base de soya

*Miso Ramen: Combina el caldo de pollo con pasta de soya fermentada.


	4. Momento Incómodo

**Momento Incómodo**

_Perdón por la demora pero con las fiestas y esas cosas tenía la cabeza en otro lado, pero bueno continuemos (:_

**PD:** Estefany_ me hizo una observación muy importante, tienes razón, __Kaori es menor que Kushina__, fue un pequeño error, ¡UNA DISCULPA A TODOS! La buena noticia es que pude componer el error en la misma historia, ya lo leerán ;)_

**Momento Incómodo**

El lugar estaba completamente vacío, a diferencia de hace unas horas, ahora no había ni una sola persona deambulando por aquel jardín, lo cual a Kushina le pareció muy sospechoso, por su parte Minato esta vez se detuvo a apreciar el lugar, percatándose de que aquel era aún más espacioso de lo que había pensado.

–No sé lo que están planeando pero será mejor averiguarlo – Kushina se dirigió a la entrada siendo seguida por el rubio, abrió la puerta y las luces estaban apagadas, algo que a Kushina no le gustaba – ¿Ha-hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó a la obscuridad y Minato notó el tono nervioso de su voz – ¿Kaori? – Llamo a su hermana mientras tomaba la mano de Minato y la aferraba con fuerza, Minato no supo la razón de esa reacción pero respondió al agarre haciéndole saber que no estaba sola. Estaban llegando al final del pasillo que conducía al comedor cuando…

– ¡Bienvenidos! –Gritó Shota saliendo al encuentro de ambos y causando que Kushina gritara del susto y se volteara ocultando el rostro en el uniforme del Namikaze.

–Date prisa Kushina, todos los estamos esperando – Dijo su hermano.

– ¿Cómo que todos? – Preguntó entrando a la habitación encontrándose con el gran comedor ocupado por casi toda su familia. Los miró con enojo.

–Lo saben… – Susurró – ¡Saben los problemas que tengo con estas cosas ttebane! – Gritó moleta y salió del lugar sin molestarse en mirar la reacción de los demás. Por su parte, Minato sintió que algo lo llamaba a seguirla y así lo hizo, podría detenerla a la mitad del pasillo pero decidió esperar a que ella decidiera parar.

Salió de la casa y pensó que probablemente se iría a algún lugar lejano de la aldea pero no lo hizo, en cuanto cruzó la puerta caminó al lado derecho de la casa, cuando llegó a la esquina, dio la vuelta y siguió el avance por un ancho pasillo de césped y cuando este terminó se encontró con otro jardín aún más amplio que el que había en la entrada, este incluso parecía estar dividido, ya que a lo lejos, se observaban toda un espacio acondicionada para entrenamiento ninja, por otro lado había una gran sección donde solo se apreciaba un área de césped, cerca de la casa un pequeño huerto y el lugar a donde se dirigió Kushina: un árbol rodeado de juegos para niños.

Kushina se sentó en el único columpio que había y miró el cielo que comenzaba a estrellarse. Minato se colocó a un lado de ella, recargó su espalda en aquel árbol y permaneció en silencio, aun no la conocía profundidad, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que ella hablaría cuando estuviera lista.

–No me gusta – Dijo de repente – No me gusta que mi casa este a obscuras y sin nadie en ella – agregó. – Me trae malos recuerdos – Lo miró un instante antes de voltear el rostro y llevarse una mano al rostro como si limpiara algo de él.

– ¿Es algo que me puedas contar? – Preguntó preocupado, esa era una faceta de Kushina que no había conocido.

–Ya lo hice… bueno solo una parte – Lo volvió a mirar y se percató de que una pequeña lagrima amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos – ¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando era niña intentaron secuestrarme? – Le preguntó a lo que el rubio asintió – Había regresado tarde a casa, toda las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie, o eso es lo que creí, porque de la nada salieron dos ninjas que resultaron ser mis captores – Le explicó.

–Entonces le tienes miedo a la obscuridad porque te recuerda ese día – Dedujo el Namikaze.

–Solo en mi casa, en otros lugares no tengo ese problema – Le comentó – Y todos lo saben, por eso me molesté – Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

–No creo que lo hayan hecho con mala intención – La consoló recibiendo un bufido de ella – Todo el mundo sabe que eres una mujer muy fuerte y tal vez pensaron que ya habías superado ese problema – Le dijo esperando animarla y lo logró, ya que Kushina reía por lo bajo.

–No hagas eso ttebane! – Le dijo y Minato al escuchar su muletilla supo que ya estaba mejor.

– ¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó sin entender.

–Hablar bien de mí – Le respondió

– ¿Por qué?

–Me hace sentir extraña – Dijo sonrojándose un poco – Me refiero a que siempre estás reprendiéndome por mis métodos, y que de repente hables positivamente de mi es… raro – Se apresuró a explicarse al notar su sonrojo.

–Bueno, es cierto que aún no concuerdo con tu forma de hacer algunas cosas pero… no puedo estar todo el tiempo hablando negativamente de "mi novia" – Le dijo esperando que ese comentario la hiciera olvidarse del incidente y al parecer lo logró ya que hizo lo de siempre, voltear el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

–Regresemos, antes de que se les ocurra otra cosa ttebane! – Se puso de pie y comenzó el camino de regreso. – Y gracias – Le dijo girándose de repente y sonriendo de una forma muy dulce.

Para suerte del Namikaze Kushina regresó su vista al frente inmediatamente, por lo que no se percató de lo que su simple gesto había causado en el Namikaze, el cual se había congelado en su lugar mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su cara al darse cuenta de que no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Kushina sonriendo de esa forma que parecía incluso alegrar todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella.

…

Kushina entró al comedor, seguida de Minato, nadie decía nada y ella se limitó a ocupar uno de los dos únicos lugares que estaban libres y obviamente el otro que estaba destinado para Minato estaba a su lado. Minato se sentó en ese lugar y miró con una expresión de disculpa a todos los presentes para después, de manera discreta mirar a Kushina y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

–Kushina, lo sentimos mucho – Rompió el silencio su madre – Es solo que, como sabíamos que vendrías con tu novio, creímos que no tendrías problema con la sorpresa – Continuó y en el tono de voz de aquella mujer se notaba el completo arrepentimiento e incluso un sentimiento de culpa.

La madre de Kushina estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa más cercana a la puerta, era una mujer muy parecida a ella, solo que con facciones un poco más maduras, de cabello casi del mismo tono que el de su hija, pero ligeramente más claro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos azules rozando al negro, observaban con preocupación a su hija esperando a que esta respondiera a su disculpa.

–Tal vez exageré – Dijo en tono distraído – Pero preferiría que no lo hicieran otra vez, al menos no aquí ttebane! – Agregó y todo el mundo volvió a respirar.

–Parece ser que el tener novio te ha hecho madurar Kushina, antes nos habrías acribillado a todos – Dijo en tono de broma Shota y Kushina rió ya más relajada.

– ¿Y quién dijo que no lo haré "hermanito"? – Le dijo amenazadoramente.

– ¡Cierto Kushina!, yo ya conozco a tu novio pero los demás no – Exclamó buscando cambiar el tema – ¿Verdad mamá que debería presentarlo? – Sugirió nervioso a su madre.

–Es verdad Kushina, hicimos todo esto para conocerlo, y ya que nos has perdonado… – Kushina la miró con una sonrisa fingida – Bueno, ya que al menos has pospuesto nuestro castigo, es hora de conocerlo – Dijo esto mirando a Minato con una sonrisa.

Minato quería ayudar un poco a la pelirroja por lo que le ahorro la bochornosa situación de tener que decir en voz alta que él era "su novio".

–Mi nombre es Namikaze Minato, shinobi de la aldea de la hoja y novio de Kushina, mucho gusto – Dijo en tono formal y haciendo una pequeña reverencia y Kushina intentó ocultar su asombro por el tono tan seguro con el que hablaba que incluso por un pequeño instante ella se creyó su propia mentira.

–Les dije que era educado y encantador – Dijo emocionada Kaori –Ya te lo había dicho hermanita, y lo vuelvo a decir, elegiste muy bien.

– ¡Oye Kaori! – Le llamó la atención – Sabes que no me gusta que me digas hermanita ttebane!

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó fingiendo desconocer la respuesta

–Porque soy tu hermana mayor ttebane! – Hizo un puchero.

–Pero en la mañana me presenté como tu hermana mayor y no dijiste nada, creí que ya me reconocías como tu hermana mayor – Le respondió

– ¿Eso hiciste? ¡Valla! no me di cuenta – Reconoció un poco sorprendida Kushina porque realmente no se había percatado de eso.

–Recordemos un poco Kushina, ¿Quién te sacaba de apuros cuando éramos niñas? – Le preguntó su hermana con una sonrisa

–Tú lo hacías – Respondió con un puchero

– ¿Quién se disculpaba por tus travesuras? – Volvió a cuestionar

–Tú lo hacías – Seguía con el gesto de puchero y Minato rió por lo bajo pues al intentar imaginar a Kushina de pequeña sabía que no habría mucha diferencia con la Kushina actual.

– ¿Quién te encubría con mamá y papá? – Kaori sonreía más probablemente a causa de los recuerdos.

–Tú lo hacías ttebane! – Repitió un poco más en voz alta

– ¿Y quién…? – Comenzó a preguntar pero fue interrumpida.

– ¡Ya entendí ttebane! Pero aun así yo soy tu hermana mayor dattebane! – dijo exasperada por la bochornosa situación, pero sus mejillas infladas dejaban ver que no estaba molesta

–Pues lo siento hermanita, a Minato le dijimos que soy tu hermana mayor y así se tendrá que quedar – Dijo con una sonrisa.

–No le creas Minato, siempre dice eso pero no es verdad – Le dijo volteándolo a ver con una expresión más alegre por lo que él sonrió – Lo vez, ya se lo aclaré, así que vuelvo a ser la hermana mayor ttebane! – Declaró en tono victorioso.

–… – La madre de ambas carraspeo para llamar la atención – Ya que el joven Namikaze se presentó, lo correcto es que nosotros también lo hagamos – Dijo formalmente – Mucho gusto Namikaze Minato, yo soy Uzumaki Suzuka, la madre de Kushina– Se presentó y le dio la palabra a la mujer que estaba a su derecha.

–Creo que no es necesario que todos digamos nuestro apellido, en esta mesa, solo los dos novios no son del clan – Inició – Mi nombre es Yumiko, hermana de Suzuka y tía de Kushina y él es mi esposo Takeshi – El aludido inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

–Nagato – Se limitó a decir un chico aproximadamente de la misma edad que Shota

–Nuestro primo – Agregó el hermano de Kushina – Shota – Se presentó como si Minato aún no lo conociera.

–Kazumi, prima de Kushina – Dijo una joven aproximadamente de la misma edad de Kaori – Y ella es la abuela Midori – Dijo presentado a la mujer de avanzada edad que estaba junto a ella en la cabecera de la mesa, la cual no dijo nada, solo miró a Kushina y a Minato fijamente.

–Ya nos conocíamos ¿verdad cuñadito? Kaori – Rompió el silencio la hermana de Kushina – Y él es mi novio y futuro esposo Hotaru – Dijo presentando a un joven de cabello castaño claro, tez clara y ojos de un negro profundo.

Junto a ellos estaban Minato y Kushina por lo que continuaron con la última persona que estaba entre la madre de Kushina y ellos.

–Yoko, cuñada de Suzuka y tía de Kushina – Se presentó amablemente.

–Mucho gusto – Dijo Minato dirigiéndose a todos formalmente.

–Solo faltó el padre de Kushina, pero el tubo que salir de urgencia a Konoha y volverá hasta mañana – Informó Suzuka y tanto Kushina como Minato se miraron alarmados.

–Pero ya tendrás tiempo para conocerlo joven Namikaze, mientras come, debes estar muy hambriento – Lo animó con una sonrisa – Espero que Kushina no haya arruinado tu apetito con el Ramen

–Si muchas gracias y… no, me gusta el Ramen, pero no lo amo tanto como Kushina –Reconoció.

–Espero que te estés esforzando para hacer que coma otras cosas – Le dijo Suzuka.

–Lo intento señora, realmente lo intento – Dijo Minato fingiendo cansancio, a lo que todos rieron.

Todos continuaron comiendo mientras platicaban tranquilamente de trivialidades, mientras Kushina veía toda la comida como un niño ve a las verduras, y la madre de Kushina aprovechó la situación.

–Kushina, come, o ¿Acaso quieres que el joven Namikaze te alimente como yo lo hacía cuando eras niña? – Dijo sarcásticamente.

– ¡Mamá! – Se quejó Kushina golpeando la mesa ligeramente con sus puños.

–Justo así lo hacías cuando no había Ramen – comentó y Minato se animó a entrar al juego.

–Vamos Shina-chan, di "Aaahhh" – Dijo de repente Minato ofreciéndole un poco de arroz y demostrándole lo bien que se la estaba pasando al abochornarla.

–No es gracioso ttebane! – Se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro fingiendo deprecio.

– ¿Sabes que hacíamos cuando Kushina rechazaba un bocado? – Interrumpió Kaori, Minato negó con la cabeza y la miró con verdadera curiosidad mientras Kushina se alarmaba y tomaba los palillos y apuntaba a su hermana en señal de amenaza – Hay dos opciones, una es el ataque de cosquillas y la otra…

– ¡Dame eso! – Dijo alarmada y comenzó a comer enfurruñada como una niña mientras los demás reían ampliamente, sobretodo Minato y Kaori – ¡Calla y come! – Le dijo de repente Kushina tomado un Onigiri y estampándolo en la boca del Namikaze.

–Y bien Joven Namikaze – dijo Suzuka después de algunas otras bromas y cambiando su tono a uno serio – ¿Qué es lo que puedes ofrecerle a Kushina? – Le preguntó. Minato abrió sus ojos como platos y Kushina se atragantó con su bocado.

– ¡Mamá! ¿No crees que te estás adelantando ttebane!?

–Lo siento hija pero como madre, solo busco tu bienestar y quiero que conteste esa pregunta o… ¿Prefieres esperar a que tu padre se las haga? – Le sugirió y Kushina suspiro pues sabía que si era algo que no se podía evitar, al menos era mejor que su madre se hiciera cargo a que su padre lo hiciera.

–Pues… Como le había comentado soy un shinobi de Konoha – Comenzó a decirle

–Jonin – Agregó Shota

–Así es – Confirmó el rubio – Por lo que, por ahora mis ingresos dependen de las misiones que cumpla, y gracias al nivel que he alcanzado, el trabajo no me ha faltado por lo que económicamente hablando, me encuentro estable – Le respondió con completa seriedad.

– ¿Por qué dices "Por ahora"? – Le preguntó citándolo.

–Porque tengo algunos planes – Dudó en decir o no la situación de su próximo ascenso, miró a Kushina y supo que por el momento no era buena idea – Me gustaría hacer otras cosas, desde trabajos extras, hasta funciones más específicas como miembro de algún departamento, ya sea inteligencia, profesorado, entre otras.

–Ya veo, es bueno que seas un hombre con ambiciones – Declaró la madre de Kushina conforme con la respuesta del Namikaze –Y en los otros ámbitos ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué le ofreces a Kushina emocional y personalmente?

–Es un poco complejo, emocionalmente tengo poco que ofrecer, pero creo que ella misma se encarga de que cada día tenga más que ofrecerle y personalmente espero que el tiempo me permita ofrecerle más – Respondió.

–Me alegra que seas honesto, eso habla bien de ti – Le confesó –Ahora esta pregunta es para ti Kushina, después de escuchar esto ¿Qué tienes que decir?

– ¿Nani? – Kushina estaba sorprendida

– ¿Qué es lo que esperas del joven Namikaze? ¿Tus planes se acoplan a lo de él? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú por el joven Namikaze? Porque en una relación se debe de trabajar en los dos lados, deben equilibrar la balanza entre lo que dan y lo que reciben.

–Valla, pues ya me conoces mamá, no soy una mujer que planee tanto… – Comenzó a decir

– ¡Valla que lo sé! – Expresó

–Bien, entonces por ahora mis planes están en Konoha, así que por ese lado no hay problema –Comenzó a responder – ¿Qué espero de él? Nada en específico, soy del tipo de persona que cree que hay que luchar por los sueños y eso es algo que sabe hacer por instinto, así que no tengo nada que exigir – Se explicó – Y ¿Qué estoy haciendo por él? Nada y todo a la vez, nada porque todo lo que hago lo hago por convicción propia, no porque sea algo que el pide, y todo porque lo estoy intentando, he hecho cosas que nunca creí hacer pero que siguen siendo cosas muy mías. – Respondió sinceramente.

–Muy bien, ahora la última pregunta es para los dos, y no se preocupen, esto es más simple – Les informó.

– ¿Se están cuidando? – Preguntó sin miramientos. Minato se sonrojo por la pregunta y Kushina simplemente no entendió.

–Mamá, somos shinobis, claro que sabemos cuidarnos ttebane! – Le respondió.

–Creo que no me entiendes Kushina – Comenzó a decirle y Kushina la miró extrañada y después volteó a ver al Namikaze y observó el sonrojo de este – Me refiero a que sé que son jóvenes y a veces hagan cosas sin pensar, pero francamente no me gustaría que de la noche a la mañana tuvieras que casarte a causa de un descuido – Y Kushina entendió.

– ¡Mamá! ¿Pero qué cosas dices ttebane!? – Expresó completamente roja.

–Kushina querida, yo también fui joven, por eso es que no me opongo a que hagan esas cosas, solo les pido que sean cuidadosos porque… – Comenzó a decir.

– ¡Pero mamá! Yo… Yo no… M-Minato y yo nunca… nunca… ¡No llevamos tanto tiempo juntos como para…! – Intentaba expresarse nerviosamente.

– ¡Oh valla! Yo creí que con lo atrabancada que eres ya habrían… – Reconoció su madre.

–Si lo soy, pero no a ese grado ttebane! – Exclamó intentando cortar de una vez aquella charla tan incómoda.

–Es bueno saberlo, y también es bueno que hablemos al respecto, cuando suceda deben cuidarse ¿Entendido? – Minato solo miraba la mesa con la cabeza gacha intentando ocultar su rostro y Kushina apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos en señal de derrota

–Si mamá, pero para con esto por favor – Suplicó Kushina ignorando las risas de sus dos hermanos y algunos otros familiares que no se molestó en verificar de quienes se trataba.

–Bueno, una vez aclarado este asunto, volvamos a la comida – Dijo alegremente Suzuka.

Y así la cena continuó con alguno que otro comentario de la madre de Kushina que disparaban los recuerdos de su niñez, los cuales Kaori e incluso algunas veces Shota utilizaron a su favor para hacer que Kushina se sonrojara, hiciera alguno que otro arrebato pero siempre con una sonrisa. Solo hubo un momento incómodo para ambos, y fue el momento en el que se percataron de que por un momento se habían olvidado de que todo eso era una mentira, y caer en la realidad de que no podían acostumbrarse a ese calor familiar, pues en unos días todo habría acabado.

…

–Parece que estás cobrando muy bien el favor ttebane! – Le dijo una vez que estuvieron a solas en la habitación.

–Yo te lo advertí y estuviste de acuerdo – Le recordó.

–Bueno, a pesar de todo estoy muy agradecida contigo, nunca imagine que lo harías tan bien – Confesó

–Y si esto no fuera una mentira, lo haría mejor – Respondió y fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras – Me refiero a… – Se apresuró a aclararse.

–No importa – Respondió Kushina un poco triste al recordar una vez más que solo era eso, una mentira.

–Creo que nos fue mejor con tu madre – Comentó de repente intentando cambiar el tema y que Kushina olvidara el asunto.

–Tienes razón, por cierto, perdón por el momento incomodo – Le comentó al recordar todas esas preguntas

–No te preocupes, las repuestas que me tocó decir fueron sinceras – Le dijo y por lo que vio en su rostro Kushina no recordaba todas las preguntas.

–De todos modos, gracias por eso, al parecer pasaste la primera prueba con ella dattebane! –Le dijo – ¿Escuchaste cómo te llamaba? –Le preguntó.

–Joven Namikaze, la verdad era un poco extraño para mí – Confesó

–Mi madre no es una mujer que se fije en las apariencias, pero si en lo que ella llama instinto femenino, por lo tanto, si te dirigió la palabra y se te habló amablemente quiere decir que para su instinto no eres un peligro –Comenzó a explicarle la filosofía de su madre –Y el hecho de que te llamara por tu apellido significa que para su instinto maternal eres alguien aceptable para su hija, por lo que mereces respeto. La verdad espero que solo llegue hasta ahí –Agregó la pelirroja.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó sin entender su último comentario.

–Si llega a llamarte por tu nombre, significara que confía en ti y que te considera parte de la familia – Le explicó –Lo cual podría ser un problema cuando esto tenga que acabar.

Y una vez Minato se alarmó por el giro que había tenido la conversación, por lo que se esforzó en intentar encontrar otro tema de charla pensando que aunque sonara extraño, se esforzaría por que la señora Uzumaki no confiara en él pero… ¿Era eso lo que realmente él quería?

–Kushina, ¿Crees que haya pasado algo en Konoha? – Le preguntó repentinamente para cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos

– ¿Lo dices por la salida de emergencia de mi padre? – Le preguntó entendiendo a lo que se refería el Namikaze.

–Sí, es algo que me tiene intrigado – Confesó.

–A mí también ttebane! ¿Crees que tenga que ver con tu desaparición? – Le preguntó

–Espero que no – expresó el Namikaze – Creo que lo sabremos hasta mañana

–Tienes razón – Dijo antes de quedarse en silencio

–Oye Kushina… – Volvió a hablar Minato después de un pequeño silencio

–Dime

– ¿Cuál es la otra forma?

– ¿Otra forma? ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó confundida.

–Me refiero a la otra forma de hacerte comer – Le dijo aguantando la risa – La opción de las cosquillas suena tentadora pero quisiera saber cuáles son mis opciones

–La otra forma es mi punto débil – Le respondió.

–Y ¿Cuál es tu punto débil? – Preguntó curioso.

– ¿Tú crees que después de ver cómo cobras tu favor te lo voy a decir? – Espetó y el rubio sonrió fingiendo inocencia – Ni en tus sueños Namikaze – Le respondió a esa sonrisa burlona.

–Entonces debo asumir que las cosquillas están bien para ti – Le dijo retadoramente mientras avanzaba un paso hacia ella.

–… – Kushina no dijo nada, solo retrocedió el paso que él dio y lo amenazó con la mirada – No-te-atrevas-Namikaze – Le apuntó con el dedo cuando este dio otro paso.

– ¿Qué pasa señorita secuestradora? ¿Tiene miedo? – Preguntó con un tono fingido de inocencia.

– ¡¿Miedo?! – Exclamó irónicamente Kushina.

Y ese fue el error del ojiazul, porque en ese momento lo papeles cambiaron y Kushina fue la que poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al "enemigo" como un felino al acecho. Lo miraba retadora y seductoramente, y el rubio intentaba no reflejar su nerviosismo, aunque solo logró mostrar una expresión seria y tragó fuerte.

–Creo que el Hokage no entiende su posición en este momento – Le dijo en un tono serio que jamás le había escuchado en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla – Lo dijo muy bien, YO soy su secuestradora, que le quede claro Hokage-sama – Recalcó antes de acorralarlo contra una pared – Así que si no quiere dormir toda la noche atado de pies a cabeza, le recomendaría que midiera sus palabras – Le advirtió mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

Minato podía sentir como su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella, y cometió otro error, la miró a los ojos y ahí fue donde se perdió, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, lo único que recordaba era estarla viendo a los ojos y después ella estaba a un metro de distancia riendo burlonamente.

–Hokage-sama, debería reforzar su entrenamiento contra la seducción, recuerde que a las Kunoichis nos entrenan en ese arte y déjeme decirle que ese es el truco más simple de todos – Le informó completamente satisfecha de hacerlo pagar un poco por las cosas que le había hecho hasta ahora. – Hay peores técnicas, se lo puedo asegurar – sonrió abiertamente.

– _¡Kushina! Te recuerdo que estas en casa de mis padres, así que si no quieres que tu novio despierte castrado por nuestro padre, más te vale salir de ahí ahora –_ Le dijo Shota desde afuera de la habitación, haciendo que se sonrojara y se dirigiera con paso decidido a la puerta.

–Gracias por todo Minato, hasta mañana – Le dijo amablemente antes de salir de la habitación y él sonrió cuando escuchó los gritos de la pelirroja por el pasillo:

– _¡Shota-teme! No te escondas niño cobarde, te enseñaré a respetar a Kushina Uzumaki dattebane! –_

Minato se recostó en la cama de aquella habitación para invitados, se sentía nuevamente extraño, no sabía que estaba pasando con él, definitivamente todo lo que estaba viviendo no se lo esperaba y una vez más se preguntó si había hecho bien en aceptar participar en ese retorcido plan. Al menos intentó consolarse pensando en que ya había pasado todo un día y hasta ahora las cosas no iban tan mal.

"Uzumaki Kushina ¿Qué harás mañana?" Se quedó dormido con esa pregunta en la mente y sin encontrar una respuesta lógica, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que con Kushina, la lógica sale sobrando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Feliz navidad, feliz año, felices reyes, felices todo xD Espero que les haya gustado y una vez más perdón por la demora

Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Sayo


End file.
